Un sitio para dos
by BellKris Cullen
Summary: Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él. Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo... COMPLETE
1. El enemigo de mi Familia

**SITIO PARA DOS,**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura card captors el Título original es: The Li Secret Baby espero les guste y me dejen sus reviuws.**

**_Argumento:_**

**_Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él._**

**_Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo, pero, cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en su vida y él descubrió la verdad, ni la familia de Sakura, ni el contrato multimillonario que estaba en juego ni algo tan inconveniente como el amor pudieron evitar que él reclamara lo que era suyo..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>

**Enemigo de mi familia**

El diablo había acudido al funeral de su padre.

Aunque Sakura Kinomoto siempre había oído que era un insulto para el diablo llamar así a Shaoran Li.

Shaoran Li. El don nadie que había salido de los muelles de Tokyo para convertirse en un armador conocido en el mundo entero, alguien de quien se hablaba con admiración, una presencia deseada y temida por todos.

Todos salvo su padre.

Durante una década, desde que ella tenía diecisiete años, no había pasado ni una sola semana sin que hubiera alguna guerra entre su padre y Shaoran Li, el hombre del que Fujitaka Kinomoto había dicho una vez que debería haber sido su mayor aliado, pero que se había convertido en su peor enemigo.

La guerra, sin embargo, había terminado porque su padre había muerto. Y si sus hermanos no olvidaban sus diferencias, Shaoran Li pronto se haría cargo de la empresa que Fujitaka había levantado y ellos habían ampliado antes de tirar cada uno en una dirección diferente. Si sus hermanos no se ponían de acuerdo, Shaoran se quedaría con todo.

Por eso era una sorpresa para ella verlo en el funeral. Estaba a cierta distancia, dominando aquella mañana de septiembre en Japón, los faldones del abrigo negro que se movía con el viento dándole aspecto de cuervo gigante… o de alma condenada. Y no le había parecido extraño cuando alguien comentó que había ido al funeral para llevarse el alma de su padre.

Sakura había pensado que se iría después del funeral, pero había seguido al cortejo fúnebre hasta la mansión familiar y durante unos minutos se quedó en la puerta, mirándolo todo como un general estudiando la situación antes de un ataque.

Sakura contuvo el aliento al verlo abriéndose paso entre la gente. Aparte de sus hermanos, que eran de su misma estatura, todos los demás palidecían en comparación con aquel hombre.

Sus hermanos eran hombres muy apuestos y Sakura había escuchado a una interminable lista de mujeres decir que eran irresistibles, pero no tenían la influencia de Li, ni esa aura de poder.

Y lo sentía en aquel momento, envolviéndola en seductoras y abrumadoras olas.

Sus hermanos, sin embargo, se quedaron inmóviles, mirándolo con una década de enemistad. Y Sakura temía que el más joven, Yue, intentase echarlo de allí. O algo peor. En realidad, estaba harta de todos ellos.

Daba igual que odiasen a Li, por respeto a su padre deberían haber hecho lo que había hecho él. Además, Fujitaka Kinomoto no hubiera tratado a nadie, ni siquiera a Li, su peor enemigo, con esa descortesía.

Cuando iba a decirle a su hermano mayor, Touya, que actuase como el nuevo patriarca de la familia y aceptase el pésame educadamente, se dio cuenta de que Shaoran Li estaba mirándola a ella, su mirada de acero haciéndola prisionera.

No podía respirar mientras se acercaba con paso seguro, apartando a todo aquél que se interponía entre los dos, mientras los miembros del cortejo observaban la escena llenos de curiosidad.

Entonces Li se detuvo delante de ella, haciéndola sentir pequeña y frágil cuando no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

Medía un metro ochenta con tacones, pero aun así se sentía diminuta a su lado. No sabía que fuese tan imponente, tan increíble. Y ni siquiera era guapo. No, llamarlo guapo sería un insulto. Era… único. Un ejemplo de virilidad. Y ella sabía que ese aspecto exterior tan formidable escondía un cerebro fabuloso.

Shaoran Li no era sólo un hombre increíblemente atractivo sino alguien que incitaba en ella una respuesta que no podía controlar.

Qué mal momento para recordar el enamoramiento juvenil que había sentido desde la primera vez que lo vio. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era imposible, no sólo porque era el enemigo jurado de su familia sino porque él no tenía el menor interés en los demás.

Aunque había alimentado su fascinación espiándolo siempre que le era posible.

Pero nunca la había mirado con tal concentración y, de cerca, podía ver que sus ojos eran como el acero, tan ambarinos y fríos…

«Deja de pensar como si fueras una colegiala que se ha encontrado con una estrella de cine. Di algo».

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

–Gracias por venir, señor Li –lo saludó, ofreciéndole su mano.

Él no contestó ni tomó su mano. Sencillamente, la miró hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba viéndola.

–Siento mucho que Fujitaka ya no esté con nosotros.

Su voz, ronca, oscura, parecía vibrar en el interior de Sakura. Pero fueron sus palabras lo que más la sorprendió. No había dicho «siento mucho la muerte de su padre», la frase más repetida durante las últimas horas. No estaba allí para ofrecerle sus condolencias a la familia.

Shaoran Li estaba allí por él mismo. Lamentaba que su padre se hubiera ido y Sakura entendía por qué.

–Echará de menos pelearse con él, ¿verdad?

–Fujitaka hacía mi vida… interesante. Echaré eso de menos.

De nuevo, hablaba de lo que la muerte de su padre significaba para él. Su sinceridad, su negativa a doblegarse a las leyes del decoro y las buenas maneras, la dejaron sin aliento. Y, en cierto modo, eso la liberó para admitir su propio egoísmo.

Algún día, probablemente pensaría en la muerte de su padre lamentando que se hubiera ido a los sesenta y seis años, siendo un hombre tan fuerte. Pero por el momento sólo podía pensar en sí misma, en el vacío que dejaría su ausencia.

–Él me enseñó muchas cosas –le dijo en voz baja–. Y echaré de menos todas ellas.

–No estaba enfermo.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación y Sakura asintió con la cabeza. No parecía enfermo, pero su padre jamás admitiría una debilidad, un problema, de modo que se lo había escondido a todo el mundo.

–Y murió ayer, después de las once.

Lo habían encontrado muerto en su oficina a las 12:30., pero Sakura no sabía cómo lo había averiguado Li.

–A las nueve –siguió él– el director de mi gabinete jurídico estaba hablando con el de su padre sobre el contrato británico.

–Lo sé.

Sakura lo sabía porque ella era la directora del gabinete jurídico de la naviera Kinomoto. Era ella con quien habían hablado y, después, por teléfono, le había contado a su padre los términos del contrato: blindado, restringido, implacable y, en su opinión, justo y práctico.

–A las once, Fujitaka me llamó por teléfono –dijo Li. Y a Sakura le sorprendió cómo pronunciaba el nombre de su padre, como si fuera un amigo–. Me echó una bronca y, una hora después, estaba muerto.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Shaoran Li se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa.

¿Había ido al funeral para decir que había sido él quien propició la muerte de su padre? ¿Por qué?

¿Pero cuándo entendía nadie por qué hacía las cosas aquel hombre?

En lugar de correr tras él para exigir una explicación, Sakura tuvo que sufrir un infierno de frustración y especulaciones hasta que, por fin, horas después, todos se apiadaron de la familia y los dejaron solos.

Tenía que marcharse de allí, pensó. Probablemente para siempre. Tal vez entonces llegarían las lágrimas, aliviando la presión que se había ido acumulando en su interior.

Estaba atravesando la verja de la casa cuando lo vio.

Se había hecho de noche y no había mucha luz, pero lo reconoció de inmediato.

Shaoran Li, al otro lado de la calle, mirando la casa como un centinela. Y el corazón de Sakura se aceleró de curiosidad, de emoción.

¿Por qué seguía allí?

Decidida a preguntar, frenó a su lado.

– ¿Quiere que le lleve a algún sitio?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Pensaba ir andando hasta el hotel.

Sakura abrió la puerta del pasajero.

–Suba.

Él la miró en silencio durante unos segundos y después subió al coche, doblando su atlético cuerpo como un leopardo para sentarse a su lado.

Y ella se quedó sin aire. Sabía que debería preguntarle en qué hotel se hospedaba, arrancar el coche, hacer algo. Pero no podía. Tenerlo tan cerca la impedía pensar.

«Concéntrate, eres una prestigiosa abogada y empresaria de veintiocho años, no una adolescente atolondrada».

Él le dio el nombre del hotel y después volvió a quedar en silencio.

Antes de aquel día había pensado que Shaoran Li no tenía sentimientos, pero tal vez no era así.

Veinte minutos después, detuvo el coche frente al hotel en el que todo el mundo sabía que se alojaba cuando estaba en Japón. Aquel hombre podría comprarse un país entero, pero no tenía casa.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del coche y cuando pensaba que iba a marcharse sin decirle adiós, se volvió hacia ella. En sus ojos había un brillo de algo que la conmocionó, algo oscuro y terrible.

–Nos veremos en el campo de batalla.

No volvería a verlo salvo como enemigo, pero antes de volver a la batalla tenía que saber…

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó.

– ¿Y usted?

Sakura intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones.

– ¿Usted qué cree?

–Interrogarme no hará que se sienta mejor.

– ¿Tan transparente soy?

–Ahora mismo, sí. ¿Qué quiere saber?

– ¿Aquí?

–Si quiere… o podría subir a mi habitación.

A su habitación.

Sakura se mordió los labios para disimular, pero estaba temblando de arriba abajo.

– ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez? –le preguntó Li, tuteándola por primera vez.

Ah, claro, pensó Sakura. Su nerviosismo era debido a la falta de comida, tenía que ser eso.

–Ayer por la mañana.

–Pues entonces ya somos dos. Vamos a comer algo.

Shaoran la llevó a su suite, pidió un _cordon bleu_, y la animó a comer. Era irreal tener a Shaoran Li a su lado, preocupándose de ella. Y más raro aún estar en su suite, pero no sentirse amenazada. No sabía si alegrarse de que fuera un caballero o sentirse decepcionada.

Después de cenar, la llevó al salón de la suite, donde sirvió un té de hierbas. No habían hablado mucho durante la cena, ella nerviosa, él pensativo.

Shaoran se quedó frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Habíamos tenido demasiados enfrentamientos –empezó a decir–, pero el último fue diferente. No parecía él.

Estaba hablando de su padre, pensó Sakura. ¿Por qué había ido al funeral? ¿Se sentiría culpable? Su padre siempre decía que Shaoran Li era inhumano...

– ¿Crees que lo presionaste demasiado? ¿Te sientes responsable de su muerte?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que _él_ se presionaba demasiado en su deseo de no dejarme ganar; o, al menos, no dejar que ganase sin castigarme por ello.

–Y te sientes responsable.

Él no refutó esa afirmación.

–Nunca entendí nuestra enemistad. No éramos rivales, trabajábamos en campos complementarios y deberíamos haber sido aliados.

–Eso dijo mi padre una vez.

Aquello era totalmente nuevo para él. Y muy turbador.

–Pero despreciaba mis orígenes tanto como para no estrechar mi mano.

–No, eso no es verdad. Mi padre no era arrogante –replicó ella.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

–Seguramente no lo habría considerado arrogancia. Ciertas cosas están firmemente grabadas en la personalidad China, pero tú no puedes saber eso porque no naciste allí.

–Puede que yo sea más Japonesa que China, pero mi padre era Chino de los pies a la cabeza. Yo lo conocía bien.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Yo era su única hija, su protegida y luego su socia.

–Y una digna guerrera para sus tropas. Me costó mucho trabajo escapar de las trampas que me tendiste en la última negociación.

Sakura había estado convencida de que lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, pero no sabía que a él lo hubiese preocupado. Shaoran Li no era un hombre que se preocupase por muchas cosas.

–Pero al final lograste escapar –le dijo, recordando lo emocionante que había sido, cómo se había esforzado para seguir poniéndole obstáculos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

–Aunque no me resultó fácil.

Había sido muy emocionante batirse con él, aunque fuera sólo un duelo legal. Había ganado tantas veces como había perdido… hasta la última vez, cuando pensó que Shaoran le tenía tomada la medida y le resultaría imposible ganarle de nuevo.

Él dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se acercó, con ese caminar suyo tan varonil, para detenerse casi cuando sus rodillas se rozaban.

Y la mirada que lanzó sobre ella casi hizo que cayera en el sofá, una mirada de ardiente admiración, de reto.

–Eres una gran abogada, la que más dificultades me ha puesto. Y me has costado mucho dinero, pero yo siempre ganaré al final.

– ¿Ah, sí?

–Tengo diez años más que tú y un siglo más de experiencia. Al contrario que tú, yo estudié Derecho por una sola razón: aprender a jugar sucio y parecer limpio.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

–Y no entiendes la enemistad de mi padre.

–Deberíamos haber sido socios y amigos, yo lo complementaba.

–Tu visión de los negocios era diametralmente opuesta a la suya.

– ¿Y por lo tanto yo estaba equivocado y él no?

–No, no he dicho eso. Tú buscas el éxito a cualquier precio…

–Así son los negocios.

–Ya, pero tú haces que la frase «el negocio es el negocio» sea un modus operandi. Mi padre no era así.

–No.

Después del resignado monosílabo, Shaoran se quedó callado durante largo rato. Y cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado pesado, demasiado abrumador, Sakura decidió romperlo.

–Me enteré de lo de tu hermano.

El hermano de Shaoran había muerto en un accidente de coche cinco días antes, pero no le había parecido aceptable que la hija de su enemigo acudiera al funeral.

Él se sentó a su lado, su pierna rozándola.

– ¿Vas a decir que también lamentas que se haya ido?

–Lamento la muerte de alguien tan joven, pero no tenía ningún contacto con él. No el que tú tenías con mi padre –dijo Sakura–. Sólo intento ser tan sincera como tú.

Shaoran la miró a los ojos durante unos tempestuosos segundos y, de repente, la tomó por la cintura. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa cuando se apoderó de su boca, sus labios exigentes, húmedos, su lengua dándole placer y robándole la razón al mismo tiempo.

Fue como si se hubiera roto una compuerta. Las manos de Shaoran se unieron al ataque, deslizándose por su cuerpo, sin detenerse y sin dejarla tomar aliento hasta que se apretó contra él, sin saber qué ofrecerle más que su rendición.

Sentía una presión en el pecho, en las piernas, detrás de los ojos mientras lo agarraba por los brazos. Pero él tiró de su blusa para sacarla del pantalón y empezó a acariciarla, sus manos como lava contra su ardiente piel.

–Por favor…

Shaoran abrió los ojos y en ellos había un infierno. Todo en ella la empujaba a acercarse más. Necesitaba algo… no sabía qué.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquel hombre era Shaoran Li, el enemigo de su familia, su enemigo.

–Di que no –murmuró él, mientras la besaba en el cuello–. Dime que pare. Si no me dices que pare seguiré adelante.

–No puedo…

–Entonces dime que no pare. Dime… –de repente, Shaoran se apartó–._demonios_, tengo que parar, debes irte. No tengo preservativos.

Ella tuvo que disimular su decepción. Pero no podía dejar que parase, no podría soportarlo.

–Yo estoy sana y es el mejor momento del mes para mí… –empezó a decir. Sólo se había acostado con un hombre, Steve, pero cualquiera que la oyese pensaría que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de encuentros casuales.

Aunque daba igual. Quería aquello, lo deseaba, sentía que iba a desintegrarse si no…

–También yo estoy sano –Shaoran se colocó sobre ella, dándole lo que necesitaba, con la fuerza y urgencia que necesitaba.

Tiró de su ropa, rugiendo como un depredador cada vez que dejaba al descubierto un centímetro de piel; unos rugidos que se volvieron impacientes cuando la cremallera del pantalón se quedó atascada.

–Faldas, _Y__ǐ__jí w__ǒ_, debes llevar faldas…

Sakura no había llevado falda desde el instituto, pero llevaría lo que él quisiera si así conseguía verlo loco de deseo.

Cuando por fin pudo quitarle el pantalón y capturar sus piernas con sus poderosas manos, las abrió y se apretó contra su centro húmedo.

Sakura gritó de anticipación, de ansiedad.

Si en aquel momento sentía que el corazón escapaba de su pecho, ¿qué sentiría cuando siguiera adelante, cuando la hiciera suya?

Luego, Shaoran se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, clavando los dientes en su trémula carne y dejando marcas que se evaporaban un segundo después. Y, sin embargo, Sakura sentía como si la hubiera marcado para siempre.

–Preciosa, perfecta… –murmuró mientras tiraba de sus braguitas. Sin darle oportunidad de decir una palabra, Shaoran abrió sus pliegues con los dedos y ella gritó. Y volvió a hacerlo ante el primer contacto de sus ardientes labios. Y luego, una y otra vez, mientras lamía y chupaba su húmeda cueva, rugiendo de placer.

Pero aún deseaba más, deseaba llegar hasta el final con él.

–Contigo, por favor… contigo llenándome…

Él murmuró algo incoherente, como si su cordura estuviera derrumbándose, y se liberó del pantalón a toda prisa para colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, bañándose en el río de lava mientras la acariciaba de arriba abajo con su aterciopelado acero.

Y después, con una fuerte embestida, se perdió dentro de ella.

Sakura dejó de ver, de escuchar; sólo quedaba en ella la necesidad de tenerlo todo, de dejar que la invadiese en cuerpo y alma.

Y él lo hizo, empujando una y otra vez, llevándola más allá del límite, más allá de sí misma.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, en los de Shaoran vio la misma locura que se había apoderado de ella. Y le suplicó más, y más, que no parase nunca.

Las súplicas se convirtieron en gritos cuando el placer la abrumó por completo. Shaoran, temblando como ella, cayó sobre su pecho, jadeando.

No sintió nada más durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Nada más que estar con él en aquel momento de total intimidad, sintiendo sus espasmos mientras derramaba su esencia en su interior.

Entonces, de repente, Sakura sintió que le ardía la cara.

¿Qué había hecho?

Aquello debía ser una fantasía, un sueño. Había querido encontrar alivio en los brazos del único hombre que podía hacerla olvidar la muerte de su padre…

Pero era real.

Había hecho el amor con Shaoran Li.

Y quería más.

Aún temblando, su erección ocupándola todavía, su cuerpo pedía más.

Y, como si oyera ese clamor, él respondió empujando de nuevo mientras se apoyaba con las manos en el sofá.

Sakura temía mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Vería allí de nuevo esa distancia? ¿O peor, disgusto, desdén?

–Tú no eres una abogada normal… eres un arma de destrucción masiva, _Y__ǐ__jí w__ǒ_. Podrías matar a cualquier hombre –bromeó Shaoran.

Al contrario de lo que había temido, en sus ojos podía ver una ardiente sensualidad y, sonriendo, tiró de su cabeza para buscar sus labios.

Él no se movió, dejando que saborease el momento de ternura. Pero un segundo después se quedó sin aliento al notar que volvía a excitarse en su interior.

–No parece que tú estés muerto.

–Todo lo contrario. Pero espero que sepas a qué me estás invitando.

– ¿A qué?

–Me estás dando licencia para hacerte mía, para hacerte lo que quiera.

Sakura lo apretó con sus músculos internos.

–Sí, todo… dámelo todo.

Él rasgó su blusa en su prisa por quitárselo, el roce de su torso inflamándola mientras la atormentaba tirando de sus pezones con los labios, embistiéndola al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez, el placer no fue una explosión sino una presión que iba en aumento, prometiendo una destrucción total.

–Es demasiado…

Pero Shaoran seguía moviéndose adelante y atrás una y otra vez hasta llegar a un crescendo diabólico que la hizo restregarse contra él, ordeñando cada gota de su esencia…

En esta ocasión, se desmayó durante unos segundos. Lo sabía porque volvió en sí de repente y encontró a Shaoran a su lado en el suelo, donde debían haber caído durante el apasionado encuentro, acariciándola con manos posesivas.

En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron la tomó en brazos sin aparente esfuerzo y, mientras la llevaba al cuarto de baño, rozó su oreja con los labios, excitándola de nuevo.

–Ahora que nos hemos quitado el hambre de encima, es hora de devorarte apropiadamente.

Sakura se movía en silencio por la habitación, reuniendo su ropa tirada en el suelo.

Cada vez que pensaba que aquel explosivo encuentro estaba a punto de terminar, Shaoran volvía a hacerle el amor… y había terminado quedándose todo el fin de semana.

Y aquélla era la única vez que estaba despierta mientras él dormía. Estaba tumbado en la cama, el magnífico cuerpo que la había poseído y dado placer durante dos largos días y noches, relajado por primera vez.

Quería volver con él, tumbarse a su lado y disfrutar de su virilidad, de su sensualidad.

Pero no podía hacerlo. La experiencia había cambiado su vida pero, de repente, se sentía perdida.

No sabía qué hacer, de modo que debía irse.

Tenía que pensar qué iba a hacer después de lo que había habido entre ellos y, sobre todo, averiguar cuáles eran las intenciones de Shaoran Li.

Sakura lo descubrió enseguida.

No porque Shaoran se hubiera molestado en llamarla sino por el titular de un periódico de tirada nacional.

_Shaoran Li vuelve a Tokyo después de una breve visita de trabajo a Japón. _

Eso era lo que quería: alejarse de ella sin mirar atrás.

Qué tonta había sido, pensó. ¿Por qué había pensado que aquello iba a terminar de otra manera? Incluso había querido que así fuera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por el sexo?

Pero si sólo había sido sexo, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan sublime?

«Cállate ya».

Sencillamente, Shaoran había hecho honor a su fama de conquistador obsesivo. Y ella había sido una tonta al pensar que podría haber algo más, que aquellos dos días podían convertirse en una relación.

Shaoran ni siquiera había pronunciado su nombre una sola vez.

No había sido más que una válvula de escape y también ella debería verlo de ese modo. Era su deseo de olvidar la muerte de su padre, de encontrar algún consuelo, lo que había desatado tan extraño abandono. Y, aunque Shaoran fuese el último hombre en la tierra con el que debería haberse acostado, también era lo más seguro dejarse ir con el único hombre que haría lo que él había hecho: desaparecer cuando todo terminó.

Y ahora eran de nuevo los mismos de siempre… con una diferencia, que ella había heredado el papel de su padre como adversaria de Shaoran Li.

Aquella locura había terminado.

Como si no hubiera ocurrido nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la adaptadora: Espero les haya gustado y como verán esta es una historia mas intensa sobre la otra historia no se cuando actualizare por que he andado algo ocupada pero me pondré a trabajar en ella cuando ya me desocupe gracias y hasta la próxima. <strong>


	2. Rencuentro

**SITIO PARA DOS,**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura card captors el Título original es: The Li Secret Baby espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews.**

**_Argumento:_**

**_Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él._**

**_Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo, pero, cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en su vida y él descubrió la verdad, ni la familia de Sakura, ni el contrato multimillonario que estaba en juego ni algo tan inconveniente como el amor pudieron evitar que él reclamara lo que era suyo..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

**Rencuentro**

_Dieciocho meses después _

Shaoran experimentó una sensación de _déjà vu._

Estar frente a la mansión de los Kinomoto hizo que recordase aquel otro día, más de un año y medio antes.

No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Era como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior y, al mismo tiempo, en otra vida.

Aunque no había sido sólo un día sino todo un fin de semana con Sakura Kinomoto.

Se excitó al pensar en ella, como siempre que recordaba aquel fin de semana. Cada vez que lo recordaba revivía la fiebre que lo había poseído, terminando en aquella sensación irreal de paz, y casi de total amnesia. Había despertado sin recordar nada más que aquel tempestuoso encuentro...

Hasta que descubrió de que se había marchado. Y estando frente a su casa experimentaba la misma sensación de vacío que experimentó entonces.

Le había parecido rabia, incluso furia. Pero al final se dio cuenta de lo que era: alivio. Sakura le había ahorrado el problema de encontrar una salida a su interludio de locura temporal, a esa intimidad inédita, por no decir llena de consecuencias. Se habían lanzado de cabeza como uno se lanzaba al peligro para escapar del dolor.

Pero, evidentemente, Sakura había decidido que lo mejor sería no despedirse, romper sin decirse adiós, seguir con las hostilidades y olvidar que durante dos días habían sido amantes.

Había luchado contra el deseo de protestar por esa decisión durante horas, pero terminó pensando que era lo mejor.

Para respetar esa mutua decisión de evitarse, no había vuelto a Japón desde entonces. Ella era quien había impedido que volviese y era ella ahora, y sus hermanos, los que habían hecho que estuviera allí.

Estaba a punto de entrar en otra reunión familiar de los Kinomoto. Esta vez, una fiesta en lugar de un funeral.

Ni los negociadores, ni los emisarios, ni los correveidile habían podido resolver la situación, potencialmente más catastrófica que ninguna otra.

Los Kinomoto ya no intentaban contenerlo con interminables negociaciones. No, ahora estaban intentando destrozar con un hacha su trono en el mundo naviero y no tenía la menor duda de que se volverían kamikazes si de ese modo lo hacían caer con ellos.

De modo que estaba allí como última instancia, para descubrir qué había instigado aquello. Se lo debía a su padre, y a Sakura, darles una oportunidad de llegar a un compromiso, de dar marcha atrás, antes de emplear toda su artillería pesada para hundirlos.

La ferocidad del último ataque hacía que se preguntara si Sakura estaría detrás, aunque no le parecía posible porque no era una mujer despechada; en realidad, había sido ella quien le dio la espalda.

Pero, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que terminar de inmediato, de una manera o de otra.

Por fin, atravesó la verja de entrada. Afortunadamente, el hombre que le pidió la invitación debió reconocerlo porque no le puso ninguna pega. No sabía cómo habría reaccionado si alguien se hubiera interpuesto entre él y su objetivo, que pensaba conseguir en el menor tiempo posible antes de marcharse de allí, esta vez para no volver.

Shaoran atravesó la enorme puerta de roble de la mansión, la curiosidad de la gente con la que se cruzaba enfureciéndolo aún más. Debía estar en peores condiciones de lo que había creído si esa violación de su privacidad, que hasta entonces no le había importado nunca, lograba sacarlo de quicio.

Tenía que encontrar al clan Kinomoto y lo antes posible…

–Esta vez puedo echarte a patadas, Li.

Touya Kinomoto. El que llevaba el timón de la empresa familiar, por así decir, desde la muerte de Fujitaka. Y probablemente el responsable de la escalada en las hostilidades. Mejor. Él siempre lidiaba con la fuente de los problemas.

Shaoran se volvió hacia el hombre que los medios llamaban «el otro» dios Japonés del negocio naviero.

–Hola, Kinomoto –le dijo, mirando sus ojos azules y sin molestarse en ofrecerle su mano porque sabía que no la estrecharía. Pero terminaría aquella conversación obligándolo a que la estrechara–. Yo también me alegro de verte.

–Date la vuelta mientras puedas hacerlo por tu propio pie, Li. Si no lo haces, los reporteros grabarán en vídeo lo que pase y lo venderán al mejor postor.

Shaoran contuvo una risa amarga.

–No me vendría mal un poco de propaganda, pero me han dicho que tocas el piano y no creo que quieras arriesgar tus preciosas manos.

–Sólo contra tu mandíbula, Li –replicó Touya–. O tal vez no. Que estés aquí lo dice todo: tienes miedo.

– ¿Ah, sí? Explícame esa fascinante teoría.

– ¿Quién soy yo para decepcionar al gran Shaoran Li? –Touya le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa que, seguramente, haría que muchos hombres se asustasen–. En este momento te ves en la obligación de convertirte en el mayor magnate naviero del mundo, no sólo uno de ellos, o te arriesgas a perderlo todo. Y sólo una empresa impide que lo hagas, la naviera Kinomoto.

–Vosotros no sois el único imperio.

–Pero somos los mejores –replicó Touya–. Si no lo fuéramos, si tuvieses alguna alternativa, no estarías aquí.

–A vosotros os ocurre lo mismo. Ahora más que nunca es vital que formemos equipo. Puede que seáis los mejores ingenieros navales, pero yo soy el mejor constructor.

Touya se encogió de hombros.

–Estamos dispuestos a darle ese puesto a otro. Y sea quien sea el que elijamos, pronto será el mejor.

–Yo podría decir lo mismo –replicó Shaoran–. Pero preferiría no buscar nuevos colaboradores.

– ¿Por qué no?

–No he llegado donde estoy arreglando lo que no está roto. ¿Por qué intentas romperlo tú? Incluso tu padre, que argüía diferencias irreconciliables con mi modo de hacer negocios como razón para ser mi enemigo, jamás fue tan lejos como para vetarme antes de firmar un contrato. Siempre logramos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para los dos. ¿Por qué ese cambio de táctica?

–Mi padre siempre intentó apartarte del negocio. Que acabara doblegándose no fue por tus fabulosas dotes para negociar sino que tus tácticas terroristas asustaron a los accionistas y al consejo de administración. Y eso es algo que pensamos rectificar. No volverás a retorcernos el brazo, Li.

Shaoran dio un paso adelante.

–Hablas como si Fujitaka no me hubiera retorcido el brazo en muchas ocasiones. Estábamos empatados, yo perdí tantas veces como vosotros y gané otras tantas. Especialmente desde que tus hermanos y tú aparecisteis en escena.

–Mi padre nos reclutó cuando pensó que necesitaba sangre joven y la creatividad de las nuevas generaciones. Aunque lo hizo a su pesar.

De modo que no todo había sido armonía en el hogar de los Kinomoto, pensó Shaoran. Touya estaba resentido contra su padre por no apreciar su talento.

¿Quién habría pensado que Touya Kinomoto y él pudieran tener algo en común? Y algo tan esencial, además.

–Pero al final os reclutó y acabasteis siendo más problemáticos para mí que vuestro padre. Llevasteis el juego a un nivel más alto y me obligasteis a ser mejor jugador. Pero tú sabes, como él, que no os interesa dejarme fuera.

– ¿Dejarte fuera? –repitió Touya, irónico–. Destruirte querrás decir.

–No digas tonterías –murmuró Shaoran, que quería llevar la discusión a un terreno personal–. ¿Crees que perder un contrato, por grande que sea, puede destruirme?

Touya se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez no, pero sería el principio del fin para ti.

Shaoran apretó los labios, molesto. Aquel hombre parecía más intratable que su padre y había pensado que eso era imposible.

– ¿Ya has encontrado a alguien que me reemplace? ¿Alguien con mis recursos y mi experiencia, por no hablar de visión y flexibilidad? Terminarías en el limbo sin mí y los dos lo sabemos.

–Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando tú hayas desaparecido.

–No te engañes a ti mismo pensando que tu padre colaboró conmigo sólo porque se vio obligado a hacerlo. Él sabía que yo era el único que podía hacerle justicia a sus barcos.

–Tal vez, pero yo siempre te he despreciado y nunca he creído en ese adagio de «mejor lo malo conocido».

–Deja los ataques personales para más adelante, Touya. Tenemos miles de millones de dólares pendientes de esta decisión. Ya has dejado claro lo que piensas, lo he entendido. Pero tú sabes que acabarás dándome la mano.

–No mientras pueda evitarlo.

– ¿Tus hermanos piensan lo mismo?

– ¿Sabes una cosa, Li? Tú eres lo único en lo que mis hermanos y yo estamos de acuerdo.

Debería haberlo imaginado.

Shaoran suspiró.

–Si me obligas a hacerlo, iré contra ti. Y te aseguro que no te gustará.

El rostro de Touya irradiaba puro placer.

–Ah, por fin, las amenazas. Era lo que esperaba.

–No he venido para amenazarte, he venido a pedirte que no me obligues a hacerlo. Porque aunque destruirte me hundiese, volvería a la cima agarrándome con uñas y dientes a lo que fuera. Después de todo, lo hice la primera vez.

La sonrisa de Touya murió mientras sostenía la mirada fría de Shaoran. Pero acababa de decirle cuánto valoraba la asociación con los Kinomoto, dando por sentado su intención de ofrecerles el cincuenta por ciento en los futuros contratos. Touya no había estrechado su mano, pero podía notar las primeras señales de un cambio de opinión.

–Deja que hable con vuestra directora jurídica sobre este contrato. Estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

Después de decirlo, Shaoran estuvo a punto de retirarlo.

No debería haber mencionado a Sakura porque, de repente, su imperturbable adversario se convirtió en un tipo irracional, el típico griego que preferiría que su hermana pequeña no conociese varón, aunque fuese una mujer adulta y una de las mejores estrategas de la empresa.

–Hablarás conmigo –anunció Touya– o con los abogados que yo designe. Ella no está disponible.

–Ella está aquí.

Esa voz…

Esa melodiosa y aterciopelada voz, ese canto de sirena que se había repetido en la mente de Shaoran durante dieciocho meses. Esa voz, formal en los negocios, abandonada en el placer, frenética durante el clímax y adormilada de satisfacción después reverberaba en sus huesos con la fuerza de una explosión.

Estaba allí.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta, olvidándose de Touya y del resto del mundo. Y la esperanza de que su recuerdo de ella fuera exagerado murió de repente. Porque allí estaba, mucho más guapa de lo que recordaba.

Aunque era de día, seguía pareciendo la diosa de la luna, como su nombre. Alta, segura de sí misma, serena, voluptuosa e hipnótica con un traje blanco que escondía las curvas que él recordaba tan bien. Su cascada de pelo castaño ondulaba como la tarde con el lánguido ritmo de sus pasos y esos ojos verdes, rodeados por el velo de sus pestañas, estaban clavados en él.

Y fue el desafío de su frialdad lo que consiguió lo que no conseguía ni su más feroz enemigo: romper las cadenas de la bestia que llevaba dentro, inflamándolo.

Y en ese momento lo supo.

No sólo seguía deseando a Sakura Kinomoto.

La deseaba con un ansia feroz.

Era esa ansia lo que lo había impedido descansar, relajarse. Había esperado olvidarse de ella, encontrar una cura, por eso se había alejado. No para no verla sino por miedo a descubrir que lo que había despertado en él era indispensable.

Ella se lo confirmó con una sola mirada y esa mirada fue suficiente para que tomase una determinación.

Daba igual el precio que tuviese que pagar, empezando por sí mismo, tendría a Sakura Kinomoto de nuevo.

Ella se detuvo a unos pasos, inclinando a un lado la cabeza y dejando que la melena cayera en cascada sobre su hombro, esa rica melena que brillaba como el ámbar en contraste con el traje blanco.

Le temblaban las manos con el deseo de tocarla, de acariciar los sedosos mechones, sujetar la orgullosa cabeza y doblar su elegante cuello para besarla.

Y lo haría, lo había decidido. Sería suya de nuevo.

Pero, por el momento, saboreaba la distancia porque eso aumentaría el placer de su capitulación.

Ignorando su presencia, Sakura se concentró en su hermano.

–Tú no puedes decidir cuándo estoy disponible y cuándo no lo estoy, Touya –le advirtió–. Pero cualquier conversación que mantengamos con el señor Li se hará a través del equipo legal de la empresa.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Touya y Shaoran apenas se fijó en él mientras contestaba, sus sentidos cautivos de Sakura hasta que un gruñido lo devolvió a la realidad.

Touya pasó al lado de su hermana para salir de la habitación.

–Tengo que irme. Despídete de él y vuelve a la fiesta. Hay mucha gente importante con la que debemos mezclarnos… o, al menos, gente soportable.

Shaoran no dejó de mirar a Sakura mientras Touya desaparecía, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

Estaba actuando como una Kinomoto, como la abogada cuya familia había decidido llevarlo a la guerra.

Tenía que ser una fachada. Era imposible que el deseo que sentía no fuera en parte en respuesta al de ella.

Pero Sakura se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Estás siendo una hermana obediente, haciendo lo que te pide tu hermano?

Sus palabras hicieron que se detuviera y cuando lo miró a los ojos, Shaoran sintió que algo se movía dentro de su pecho.

– ¿Me estás desafiando para que me quede?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Si eso funciona…

–Ah, claro.

–Dame una razón por la que no puedas hablar conmigo.

–Podría darte un índice alfabético de razones –replicó ella. Y Shaoran tuvo que sonreír ante el delicioso sarcasmo–. Pero una razón será suficiente: lo primero que aconsejo a mis clientes es que no entren en contacto directo con su adversario.

–Pero nosotros no somos adversarios.

– ¿Ah, no? Una semana después de la muerte de mi padre, maniobraste para que el mercado naviero optase por otra empresa de ingeniería naval. Sin duda, como primer paso para quitarnos de en medio de una vez por todas.

–Yo no quería otra empresa –dijo Shaoran, tomándola del brazo–. Sigo sin quererla. Pero no me disteis otra opción. Dame una ahora, no quiero que seamos enemigos.

Y como había hecho esa noche, cuando le dio pasión y consuelo, Sakura volvió a hacer algo inesperado.

En lugar de apartarse, asintió como para sí misma antes de mirarlo solemnemente.

–Esto hay que solucionarlo de una vez por todas.

Luego se apartó y empezó a caminar en dirección al interior de la casa.

Unos minutos después, entraban juntos en el despacho de su padre, que parecía haber sido conservado como un santuario. La presencia de Fujitaka permeaba la habitación y Shaoran podía imaginar al viejo león entrando en cualquier momento, acusándolo de algo…

–Mi padre dejó en su testamento instrucciones sobre cómo tratar contigo.

– ¿Y tú sigues esas instrucciones al pie de la letra, sin reflexionar?

Sakura puso la mano sobre el escritorio, como si necesitara apoyarse en algo.

–Mi padre no quería que crecieras demasiado. Pensaba que si te hacías demasiado fuerte, el negocio naviero mundial sufriría y todos estamos de acuerdo.

Shaoran dio un paso adelante.

–Al menos, deberías decirme cuáles son los cargos contra mí antes de pronunciar la sentencia. Además, aunque fuese el monstruo que tu padre creía que era, tú eres experta en controlar a los posibles enemigos y en convertir un peligro en un beneficio potencial.

Esos ojos mágicos de Sakura se volvieron opacos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

–La decisión ha sido tomada.

–Pues cámbiala. Te juro que lo que pasó hace año y medio no significa que quisiera librarme de ti. No tienes que luchar a muerte conmigo.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Muy bien. Entonces redactaré una nueva lista de reglas para futuras negociaciones. Serán justas pero estrictas y nos protegerán contra futuras traiciones. Si hablas en serio, estarás de acuerdo con ellas.

Shaoran no vaciló ni un segundo.

–Lo haré –afirmó.

–Si lo haces, recomendaré a mis hermanos que sigan haciendo negocios contigo.

Shaoran sintió la emoción de la pelea, de su interacción, esa toma y daca que también habían vivido en el dormitorio.

–Entonces, está decidido. Y ahora que nos hemos quitado eso de encima, hablemos de cosas más importantes. Hablemos de nosotros.

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron tan oscuros como una noche sin luna.

–Mira, Li…

–Shaoran –la corrigió él.

Lo había llamado Li durante aquel fin de semana y, aunque eso era excitante y quería que lo llamase así en determinados momentos, también quería llevar la relación a otro nivel. Quería que lo llamase por el apelativo que siempre le había gustado, aunque nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien como para dejar que lo usara.

Sakura frunció los labios, intentando mostrarse severa, pero sólo consiguió que pareciesen más generosos y jugosos que nunca.

–Prefiero llamarte Li. Y éste es el final de la conversación.

Shaoran levantó una ceja.

–Dame una buena razón para eso.

–Sencillamente, porque yo deseo que sea así.

–Pero yo deseo otra cosa: a ti.

Eso pareció dejarla sin palabras por un momento. Y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de contestar:

– ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes el fin de semana libre?

El tono en que lo había dicho, lo dejaba perplejo. Parecía… ¿enfadada, dolida? ¿Por qué?

–Nuestro fin de semana fue increíble, incendiario. Y quiero más.

–Hemos vivido perfectamente sin tener «más» durante un año y medio.

–No, yo no –le confesó él entonces, con todo el ansia que había intentado contener durante ese tiempo–. Pensé que era mejor que no volviéramos a vernos, pero no he dejado de desearte.

Sakura apartó la mirada durante un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa irónica.

–Bienvenido al mundo real, Li. Uno no debería tener todo lo que desea.

–De nuevo, dame una buena razón.

– ¿Qué quieres, que pasemos otro fin de semana juntos? Ya he dicho que paso –Sakura apartó la mirada de nuevo, sintiéndose acorralada por la suya–. Y no tengo por qué darte razones.

–Pero yo no quiero otro fin de semana, quiero todo lo que podamos tener... cuando resulte conveniente para los dos.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta.

– ¿Me estás proponiendo… por falta de un término más moderno, que tengamos una aventura?

Shaoran se acercó un poco más, tanto que sus muslos se rozaban.

–Si eso es lo que los dos necesitamos…

–Pero no estás proponiendo sólo una aventura. Quieres una relación intermitente, puramente sexual y seria.

Él la tomó por los brazos y Sakura se quedó inmóvil, las emociones en sus ojos cambiando a tal velocidad que era incapaz de descifrarlas.

–Es lo único que podemos hacer –le dijo, intentando transmitirle su deseo, su convicción–. Separar este acuerdo nuestro del negocio, del mundo, empezando por tu familia, para evitar que ensucien lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Nuestras carreras son demasiado exigentes y nuestras agendas de trabajo nos mantienen en países diferentes. Pero haré todo lo posible para estar contigo a la menor oportunidad. Debería habértelo propuesto hace año y medio… no debería haberte dejado marchar.

Sakura bajó la mirada para ocultar su expresión.

–Supones que yo quiero lo mismo.

–Porque así es. Pero, evidentemente, crees que debes sacrificar el placer a cambio de tu carrera y tu familia. Por eso has llegado tan lejos siendo tan joven, eres como yo.

Ella lo miró entonces y el antagonismo que vio en sus ojos lo sorprendió. Y, sin embargo, lo enloquecía con el deseo de domarlo.

–Yo no soy como tú –le espetó, su voz tan dura como su mirada–. Y no me gusta que me digan lo que quiero o lo que necesito.

Sakura quería pelea, estaba claro. Y a él no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

–Me deseas –le dijo, tomándola por la cintura–. Y si quieres pruebas, te las daré.

Shaoran apartó de un manotazo todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y ella lo miró, alarmada y consternada… y excitada a la vez.

–Son las cosas de mi padre, idiota…

Él la empujó contra el escritorio hasta que estuvo tumbada de espaldas sobre él y, sin decir nada, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta.

–No se ha roto nada y volveré a colocarlo todo en su sitio… después. Ahora, en cuanto a esa prueba…

Los ojos de Sakura eran como océanos tormentosos mientras deslizaba una mano por sus muslos.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Dime que no te gusta esto –murmuró Shaoran, sujetando su pelo y despertando un gemido de esos labios rojos como pétalos de rosa–. Y esto… –dijo luego, inclinando la cabeza para enterrar la cara entre sus pechos, inhalando el aroma que había estado persiguiéndolo durante dieciocho meses.

Cuando Sakura abrió los labios para respirar, él aprovechó para invadir su boca, devorando sus gemidos de placer.

–Y esto… –Shaoran empujó sus caderas hacia ella–. Dime que no es esto lo que veías cuando cerrabas los ojos, despierta o dormida.

Sakura lo miró con fiero desafío y algo que le pareció ¿decepción?

–Tengo un apetito sexual normal y tú eres la fantasía de cualquier mujer. Demasiado obvio como para necesitar pruebas.

–Soy tu fantasía, pero tú no vas por ahí satisfaciendo tu apetito sexual con cualquiera. Seguro que a otro hombre le habrías sacado los ojos.

Sakura intentó colocarse la ropa con manos temblorosas.

–Yo estaba pensando en la catástrofe legal que sería dejarnos llevar por la tentación.

–La única tentación a la que tú te has resistido es la de arrancarme la ropa y clavar las uñas en mi espalda mientras me suplicas que te haga mía.

–Tal vez –concedió ella–. Y tal vez si me hubieras hecho esa proposición aquel fin de semana habría dicho que sí. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, hay otra persona en mi vida.

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil mientras ella bajaba del escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta, vibrando como un edificio después de un terremoto.

Pero cuando puso la mano en el picaporte, le ordenó:

–Rompe con él.

Sakura lo miró, incrédula.

– ¿Perdona?

–Si aún me devuelves los besos, si deseas devorarme como yo a ti, es absurdo que sigas con él. Terminarás haciéndole daño.

–Crees que lo controlas todo, ¿verdad?

–No, pero por fin me he dado cuenta de lo que hay entre nosotros. Si puedes decirme que estar conmigo no fue el placer más intenso de tu vida, que otra persona puede darte lo que yo te doy… estarás mintiendo. Un deseo como éste, una compatibilidad como ésta ocurre una vez en la vida… si tienes suerte. Y nosotros la tuvimos ese fin de semana.

Ella negó con la cabeza, volviéndose para abrir la puerta.

–Di que sí, como hiciste ese fin de semana –insistió Shaoran, llegando a su lado en dos zancadas para tomarla del brazo–. Rompe con ese otro hombre. Yo esperaré.

Pero esta vez, ella se apartó como si su roce la quemara.

–No. Y es una respuesta final. Tuvimos nuestra aventura y no hay ninguna razón para resucitarla –Sakura abrió la puerta y lo miró por encima del hombro–. Ya conoces el camino, Li. Puedes salir solo.

Shaoran salió de la casa, pero no antes de reunir toda la información que necesitaba para empezar su campaña.

No iba a aceptar una negativa y tampoco esperaría que Sakura recuperase el sentido común. No estaba comprometida o él lo sabría, de modo que su plan era muy sencillo: averiguaría quién era el otro hombre y rompería la relación.

Había descubierto que ya no vivía en la mansión familiar, de modo que esperaría en el coche hasta que saliera de la fiesta.

Quince minutos después, la seguía hasta un exclusivo club de campo cercano a la mansión Kinomoto. Sakura se detuvo frente a una mujer que tenía un niño en brazos y se inclinó para besarlo antes de alejarse.

Shaoran fue tras ella, temiendo perderse el encuentro con el hombre al que ya consideraba su rival, y pasó al lado de la mujer, mirando distraídamente al bebé que tenía en brazos.

Pero algo que no podría definir hizo que lo mirase por segunda vez. Y por tercera vez. Y entonces el mundo se puso patas arriba.

El niño.

Ese niño.

Ese niño era hijo suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE ADAPTADORA: Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy para quien pregunto si el finc es adaptación de un libro o una historia es de un libro que lleva el mismo nombre del finc. Quiero decirles a quien leea la otra historia que tengo que pienso continuarla hasta finales de vacaciones ya que como le pongo cosas de mi autoría porque la historia original es súper cortita le tengo que poner algo para darle sabor a la historia así que ténganme paciencia sip y gracias a todos los que la leen sin poner su comentario.<strong>

**Nanitayi-li: hola otra vez reitero es un honor que te tomes el tiempo para leer mis adaptaciones, ya que yo soy una fan de tus fincs y qué bueno que te agrado el capitulo espero sigas comentando los capítulos del finc. Grax.**

**Moon05: si se desarrolla la historia muy romántica y tierna y porque no decirlo apasionada, espero te siga gustando la historia y no dejes de leerla Grax.**

**Karly15: sip va estar muy interesante la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Grax por leerla.**

**Anaiza18: qué bueno que te gusto Grax por leerla.**

**Lydia: como vez el encuentro, Shaoran se llevo sorpresa que otras le esperan más adelante espero sigas mandando tu reviews.**

**Hime-chan: hola hime que bueno que te agrado la historia y si como ya explique es de un libro es muy bueno espero sigas conmigo hasta el final de la historia Grax.**


	3. La propuesta

**SITIO PARA DOS,**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura card captors el Título original es: The Li Secret Baby espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews.**

**_Argumento:_**

**_Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él._**

**_Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo, pero, cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en su vida y él descubrió la verdad, ni la familia de Sakura, ni el contrato multimillonario que estaba en juego ni algo tan inconveniente como el amor pudieron evitar que él reclamara lo que era suyo..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

**La propuesta**

Shaoran estaba totalmente convencido. El robusto cuerpecillo del niño, los rizos de color caoba que adornaban su perfecta cabecita, las cejas y el frunce de los labios que le daba una expresión decidida… era la misma expresión que había visto en otra cara, en una foto que casi tenía cuarenta años.

Pero hubo algo más, esa punzada en el corazón.

Era imposible, incomprensible. Pero también era irrefutable, la única certeza de su vida.

Aquél era su hijo.

Entonces el niño se fijó en él. Lo miró con unos ojos ambarino llenos de curiosidad, unos ojos como misiles que se clavaron en su corazón.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el niño le regaló una sonrisa y Shaoran tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para llenar sus pulmones de aire. Atónito, observó como ese paquete de pura energía alargaba los bracitos en su dirección, moviéndose y protestando hasta que su niñera tuvo que dejarlo en el suelo.

Y se quedó donde estaba, por primera vez en muchos años incapaz de reaccionar, de pensar, esperando que otro ser decidiera su destino.

Shaoran vio, incapaz de hacer nada, como el niño intentaba agarrarse a sus piernas.

Y sintió… sintió…

No había palabras para definir lo que sentía.

–Hien, ven aquí, cariño.

La voz femenina era desconocida. De pelo y ojos oscuros, entrada en años pero elegantemente vestida y peinada, la mujer no estaba mirándolo a él sino al niño.

–Lo siento mucho, señor –se disculpó–. Voy a buscar algo para limpiarlo.

Shaoran la miraba sin verla mientras corría hacia una mesa y volvía poco después con un paño. Luego se inclinó para tomar en brazos al niño, que seguía mordisqueando la pernera de su pantalón, a pesar de las ruidosas protestas del crío.

–Lo siento mucho… espero que se quite la mancha. Pero no se preocupe, la señorita Kinomoto le compensará por los daños.

Shaoran miró el paño y luego a la mujer, perplejo. Evidentemente, trabajaba para Sakura. Debía ser la niñera.

Del hijo de Sakura.

El hijo de Sakura… y suyo.

–No sé qué le ha pasado –siguió la mujer–. Normalmente no se acerca a los extraños.

Shaoran apenas la escuchaba. Estaba concentrado en el niño, que seguía alargando los bracitos hacia él, sus ojos ambarinos llenos de lágrimas, sus labios temblorosos, como si estuviera suplicándole que lo salvase de algún monstruo.

Sin pensar, Shaoran levantó los brazos para tomarlo…

– ¡Eleni!

Los tres se volvieron y el niño lanzó un grito de alegría.

Sakura.

Shaoran la vio acercarse, como una leona defendiendo a su cachorro, la melena castaña volando alrededor de su cara como furiosas llamas.

–Eleni, recógelo todo, nos vamos ahora mismo.

La mujer miró a Sakura, aparentemente sorprendida por el tono. Pero, asintiendo con la cabeza, recogió la bolsa del niño y desapareció sin decir nada.

Entonces se concentró en Sakura. Sakura, que lo miraba como si fuera a lanzarse a su cuello.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a seguirme?

No tenía sentido negar la acusación, aunque en realidad no quería una respuesta. Y lo dejó claro dándose la vuelta para seguir a la niñera y el niño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shaoran fue tras ella y la tomó del brazo.

– ¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!

–No me lo habías contado. No me dijiste que teníamos un hijo –le espetó él.

La verdad estaba en sus ojos. La veía luchando contra mil reacciones distintas, desde la sorpresa al miedo y la resignación al verse descubierta. Y, de nuevo, la furia en menos de un segundo.

Pero Sakura Kinomoto era una fabulosa abogada que podía lidiar con cualquier situación, por difícil que fuese.

De modo que irguió los hombros y le enseñó el rostro que mostraba en los tribunales: serio, inescrutable, compuesto.

– ¿Por qué iba a contártelo? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

–Tú has hecho que no tuviera nada que ver conmigo.

Su propia voz sonaba extraña a sus oídos, absolutamente furiosa.

A Sakura le temblaban los labios, pero contuvo el temblor apretándolos en un gesto desafiante. No estaba tan serena como quería aparentar, pero un segundo después su expresión volvió a ser impenetrable.

–Mira, Li, si te preocupa que esto tenga repercusiones para ti, puedes estar tranquilo. Lo nuestro fue un encuentro fortuito y yo pensé que estaba segura… no se me ocurrió pensar en el caos hormonal que sufría tras la muerte de mi padre. A ti no se te ocurrió comprobarlo y yo no tenía intención de llamarte para ver si te parecía bien que tuviese a Hien. Pero sé que, de haberlo sabido, me habrías dicho que no lo querías. Soy yo quien decidió tenerlo, así que es mío y mío sólo. Fin de la historia.

En ese momento, la niñera apareció de nuevo empujando el cochecito de Hien.

–Siento mucho que lo hayas visto y más que lo hayas reconocido de inmediato. Pero, de verdad, no ha cambiado nada. Siempre pensé que acabaría teniendo un hijo sola gracias a un donante de esperma… la realidad ha sido diferente, pero no te veas a ti mismo como algo más que eso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que puedes volver a tu vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y también puedes borrarme de tu lista de mujeres disponibles. Querer una aventura conmigo sólo ha sido un incidente, un impulso que mi reticencia aumentó. Has venido para hablar de un contrato y estoy de acuerdo en aceptar tu oferta, nada más. Así que adiós, Li. De verdad espero que nuestros caminos no vuelvan a cruzarse.

Esta vez, Shaoran no movió un músculo para detenerla.

La vio empujar el cochecito, con la niñera a su lado, y alejarse a toda prisa. Y se quedó donde estaba, atónito.

Tenía razón.

En todos los sentidos.

Si hubiera llamado para preguntarle, le habría dicho que un hijo era lo último que deseaba. Hasta que vio al niño, Hien, la idea de tener un hijo lo había llenado de terror.

Pero había visto a Hien.

Y había vuelto a ver a Sakura.

Y a partir de ese momento, todo lo que sabía sobre sí mismo, todos sus planes de futuro, todo había dado un vuelco.

Sakura se contuvo hasta que metió a Hien en la cuna y se despidió de Eleni, pidiéndole disculpas por haberle hablado en ese tono por la tarde.

Y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, vestida, temblando.

Shaoran había descubierto la existencia de Hien y se había dado cuenta, ignoraba cómo, de que era hijo suyo.

Aún no podía creer que lo hubiese averiguado sólo con mirarlo.

Hien no se parecía tanto a él… ¿o sí? Si tanto se parecía, ¿por qué nadie más se había dado cuenta? Sus hermanos no conocían la identidad del padre del niño y no porque no lo hubiesen intentado. La habían interrogado de todas las maneras posibles e incluso contrataron a un detective para que lo averiguase, pero sin resultados. Luego hicieron una lista de todos los hombres que se habían cruzado en su camino, eliminándolos sistemáticamente.

Shaoran Li era probablemente el único hombre al que ni siquiera habían tenido en cuenta.

¿Por qué? ¿Sería debido a su odio por él o a su convicción de que no sería tan tonta como para acostarse con el enemigo?

Sin embargo, Hien tenía el pelo de Shaoran, sus ojos ambarinos y el mismo hoyito en la barbilla…

Verlos juntos había sido devastador.

Desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada no había podido dejar de preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida si su relación con Shaoran hubiera sido diferente.

Pero las cosas eran como eran y no había manera de cambiarlas. Como ella había sabido siempre.

Siempre se había dicho a sí misma que su fascinación por Shaoran no podría llegar a nada debido al odio que su familia sentía por él. Pero últimamente había tenido que aceptar la verdad: que no había nada que hacer porque Shaoran jamás había mostrado el menor interés por ella cuando, según las revistas, se mostraba interesado en cualquier mujer guapa. Por eso le dolía tanto estar encandilada con él.

Y después de aquel fin de semana, cuando le demostró que la realidad era mucho más increíble que sus fantasías, su condición había pasado de severa a preocupante.

Por eso no había sido capaz de hablar con él por la mañana, de esperar su veredicto sobre qué iba a pasar con ellos.

Tras la fachada de abogada segura de sí misma que presentaba ante el mundo, estaba la hija única de una familia patriarcal. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía sólo dos años y todos los hombres de su familia habían intentado compensar siendo súper protectores. Pero habían terminado siendo restrictivos y controladores, aunque no fuese intencionado.

Y, por eso, había crecido luchando por su independencia, por ser ella misma.

En lo que se refería a los hombres, con la excepción de su breve compromiso con Steve, sus relaciones siempre habían sido superficiales. Se había resignado para entonces a creer que ningún hombre se acercaría a ella sólo por su encanto sino más bien por el dinero y el poder de su familia.

Pero todo se complicaba con la existencia de Shaoran. Cualquier otro hombre palidecía en comparación y, después de pasar un fin de semana con él, necesitaba saber que podría quererla para algo más que para un par de revolcones.

Pero ni siquiera la había llamado por teléfono.

Aun así, después de la humillación inicial, había inventado excusas para él. Incluso después de que eliminase a la empresa Kinomoto del contrato, una semana después de la muerte de su padre, había sido tan tonta como para pensar que no tenía nada que ver con ese fin de semana, que Shaoran tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para su negocio. Se decía a sí misma que no podía haber imaginado la pasión que había entre ellos, que él podría querer retomar la relación.

Había esperado que se pusiera en contacto durante meses, hasta que por fin tuvo que admitir que no lo haría. Shaoran Li era exactamente lo que todo el mundo decía que era: un adicto al poder, una máquina de ganar dinero. Y lo que ella había creído un encuentro apasionado no había sido más que otro revolcón para él, algo que olvidó de inmediato.

Claro que Shaoran no le había dado a entender que pudiese haber nada más, de modo que había sido una boba por hacerse ilusiones.

Ella había crecido sabiendo cómo eran los hombres en posiciones de poder gracias al ejemplo de su padre y sus hermanos. Sabía que había una subespecie de hombres a quienes les gustaban las aventuras efímeras e intensas, pero consideraban cualquier tipo de compromiso como una enfermedad. Y Shaoran era peor que esos hombres.

Su aventura no había sido efímera, había sido devastadora. Y había terminado. Fin de la historia.

Al menos, para él. Para ella, la historia sólo había empezado y duraría para siempre.

Cuando por fin se acostumbró a la idea de que estaba esperando un hijo se lo contó a sus hermanos y ellos, sorprendidos de que su cerebral hermana hubiera quedado embarazada por accidente, se volvieron los típicos hermanos Japoneses, exigiendo conocer la identidad del padre. Pero ella les había dicho que el niño era suyo e iba a tenerlo. Punto.

Y, a pesar de todos los problemas de ser madre soltera, Hien era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

A veces había deseado que el niño tuviera un padre y no sólo a sus tíos como figuras paternas. Pero luchaba contra ese deseo absurdo. Y cuando pasaron los primeros meses, los peores, entendió que Shaoran jamás formaría parte de sus vidas. Había desaparecido para siempre y así tenía que ser.

Pero había aparecido en la mansión Kinomoto horas antes y allí estaba.

Su corazón se aceleró al recordar lo que sintió al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Incluso de espaldas a ella, sólo escuchar su voz mientras discutía con Touya había despertado una tempestad de anhelos e inseguridades.

Necesitaba alejarse antes de que su presencia destrozase su bien ordenada vida… pero había resultado ser la peor de las decisiones.

Aunque no parecía ser capaz de tomar una decisión acertada, dar un paso o tener un pensamiento que no terminase en catástrofe cuando se trataba de Shaoran Li.

En lugar de darle razón para que se marchase, se había enfrentado con él. En lugar de sacarle los ojos, casi había sucumbido al deseo que sentía por él y sólo por él.

Y su actitud retadora había despertado el interés de Shaoran. Incluso le había ofrecido que fuera su amante en Japón… otra más, estaba segura, en una larga lista.

¿Y la peor parte? Se había sentido indignada, decepcionada, insultada. Pero también tentada.

Ya ni siquiera intentaba negarlo.

Seguía deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Bueno, ¿y qué importaba?, se dijo. Ella era una mujer y cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas desearía a un hombre como Shaoran Li.

Pero igual que no devoraba un pastel de chocolate sencillamente porque le apetecía, tampoco lo tendría a él. No se acercaría a Shaoran y no dejaría que se acercase a ella. Ni a Hien.

Aunque tampoco él querría saber nada.

Seguramente saldría corriendo y no volvería nunca.

Sakura tenía una nueva convicción: quien hubiera inventado los dioses Chinos no tenía ni idea de que alguien como Shaoran Li existiría algún día, haciendo que esos dioses pareciesen comunes mortales.

Porque, contrariamente a lo que había esperado, Shaoran no había desaparecido.

No, había vuelto.

Dina, su secretaria, una mujer inteligente y madura, entró delante de él, con la expresión de una quinceañera que hubiera visto por primera vez a una estrella del rock, y Sakura tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco mientras le hacía un gesto para que los dejase solos.

Aunque ella no estaba en mejores condiciones, sencillamente tenía más práctica disimulando el caos que aquel hombre la hacía sentir. Aunque la palabra «caos» era demasiado inofensiva para describir lo que despertaba su presencia.

Pero debía racionalizar esa presencia. Al fin y al cabo, iban a hablar de negocios.

No se levantó del sillón porque dudaba que las piernas la sostuvieran y, además, tenía que evitar que la atrajese a su campo de influencia.

–Deberías haber llamado antes de venir –le dijo–. Te enviaré un mensajero cuando tenga redactado el contrato, pero tardaré al menos una semana.

Shaoran dio la vuelta al escritorio para quedar frente a ella. Estaba de pie a su lado, como una torre de fuerza y virilidad apenas contenida por la engañosa sofisticación del traje de chaqueta.

Ni siquiera podía darse la vuelta, atrapada entre el sillón y el escritorio, y esa mirada fría era capaz de cortar acero.

–No he venido a hablar de negocios.

Debería rendirse, pensó. Sólo una vez más. Debería capitular, negar el desafío.

Las palabras de rendición temblaron en sus labios, pero Shaoran las interrumpió diciendo:

–He venido a hacerte una proposición: cásate conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA ADAPTADORA: hola a todas pues que mas decirles que gracias por dejar sus reviews en el próximo capítulo les contesto sus reviews ahora me muero de sueño y como no quise dejarlos sin capitulo esta semana me estoy aguantando el sueño sin más hasta el próximo capitulo besos<strong>


	4. Rechazando

**SITIO PARA DOS,**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura card captors el Título original es: The Li Secret Baby espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews.**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él.**_

_**Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo, pero, cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en su vida y él descubrió la verdad, ni la familia de Sakura, ni el contrato multimillonario que estaba en juego ni algo tan inconveniente como el amor pudieron evitar que él reclamara lo que era suyo...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro<strong>

**Rechazando**

«Cásate conmigo».

Shaoran había creído que se moriría sin pronunciar esas palabras.

Pero, aunque en una fantasía loca hubiera imaginado ese momento, jamás se le habría ocurrido imaginar la reacción de Sakura.

Después de mirarlo en silencio durante varios segundos, estupefacta, parecía estar ahogándose.

Pero no estaba ahogándose.

Sakura estaba riendo a carcajadas, tanto que apenas podía respirar. Y esa risa era como una bofetada para él.

Aunque la entendía.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho el día anterior que iba a pedir a alguien en matrimonio, también él se habría reído. Y a Sakura le parecía absurdo, estaba claro.

Resignado, Shaoran se apoyó en el escritorio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observando una escena que no había creído ver nunca: a Sakura Kinomoto con un ataque de risa.

Irritado y sorprendido a la vez, apretó los dientes, esperando que dejase de reír.

Y, por fin, Sakura alargó una mano para tomar un pañuelo de papel con el que secarse las lágrimas, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no diera crédito a sus palabras.

Y luego lo miró, incrédula.

–Seguro que no te habrías reído tanto si hubiera propuesto que me adoptaras.

De nuevo, ella soltó una carcajada.

–Bueno, tal vez esa proposición me habría parecido más sensata –contestó por fin, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Pero hay algo que debo reconocer, Li: eres totalmente impredecible. La gente apuesta su futuro pensando que vas a hacer una cosa… y luego haces la contraria, dejando a todo el mundo atónito. Casarme contigo, ¿eh? Vaya, eso sí que no lo había esperado. Seguro que ni tú mismo lo esperabas.

Shaoran miró esos ojos burlones, que le recordaban a los prados verdes iluminados por la luna de su infancia, cuando las estrellas parecían hacerle guiños secretos que eran un consuelo para él. Sentía su mirada penetrar hasta su alma, como si viera lo que había detrás de su aparente seguridad.

Podía actuar como si lo hubiera pensado bien, como si supiera lo que le estaba pidiendo. Pero no era así.

¿Lo hacía alguien que propusiera algo que te cambiaba la vida para siempre?

Había temido una reacción parecida y no sabía cuál de las posibilidades temía más, la sorpresa, la sospecha, la furia, la duda, la emoción, el rechazo, la aceptación o la combinación de todo eso. Cada una abría una puerta a un infierno del que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por apartarse.

Pero no debería haberse preocupado porque Sakura las desafiaba todas.

–Mira quién habla de ser impredecible.

– ¿Estás diciendo que no esperabas esta reacción? Si no es así, o no eres tan arrogante como yo pensaba o estás perdiendo tu infalible buen ojo y tus poderes de predicción.

La burla, la única reacción con la que no había contado, era en realidad lo único que debería haber esperado de Sakura Kinomoto. Y debería sentirse aliviado, además.

Pero no lo estaba.

No sabía por qué. Ya no sabía qué esperar de aquella mujer que lo sorprendía a cada paso o cómo lidiar con los descubrimientos que estaban diezmando el concepto que tenía de sí mismo.

De modo que allí estaba, haciendo lo que no había hecho desde los doce años, quedarse sin salida, improvisar. Porque, por primera vez, no tenía otra opción.

Por fin, dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Seguramente es una mezcla de las dos cosas.

Sakura levantó una ceja, sorprendida porque había pensado que no lo admitiría. Pero antes de que pudiese añadir nada, volvió a mirarlo con fría determinación.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Li?

Shaoran frunció los labios mientras algo se encogía en su pecho. ¿De furia, de dolor?

No, acababa de admitir que su percepción de Sakura era equivocada. Tal vez lo había sido siempre y no debería intentar entenderla. Debería dejar que aquello lo llevase donde tuviera que ir.

–Estoy haciendo lo que creo que debo hacer. Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

–Otra vez –murmuró Sakura–. A ver si lo entiendo, Li. ¿Estás siendo predecible por una vez en tu vida?

–No te entiendo.

–Me ofreces que me case contigo porque he tenido un hijo tuyo, como haría un hombre a la vieja usanza. Qué curioso, ¿no?

Aquella confrontación no iba como él había planeado, pero no sabía qué hacer.

–Lo dices como si perteneciéramos a especies diferentes.

Sakura lo miró y Shaoran tragó saliva. Era increíble que, con una sola mirada, Sakura Kinomoto pudiera hacerse dueña de su voluntad.

–Tú sabes que pertenecemos a especies diferentes, Li. Y fingirte un miembro más de la manada no te pega.

–Llevo veinticinco años intentando no serlo, pero en estas circunstancias no puedo permitirme el lujo.

– ¿Tú te oyes a ti mismo? –Replicó Sakura entonces–. Ayer querías que fuera tu amante pero luego, al descubrir la existencia de Hien, decides dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y me ofreces matrimonio. Y el matrimonio es un compromiso, es eso de «hasta que la muerte nos separe», el tipo de error que podría tener enormes consecuencias en nuestras vidas.

Shaoran la miró, sorprendido. ¿Significaba eso que tampoco ella era partidaria del matrimonio?

Pero lo que ambos pensaran sobre eso no era el asunto porque debían tener en cuenta a otra persona, Hien.

–La situación ha cambiado por completo desde ayer.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

–Parece que voy a tener que repetir lo que dije anoche, de manera más clara. Tú no tienes nada que ver con Hien o conmigo. Y no tienes ninguna obligación de ponerme un anillo en el dedo.

–Si no creyera que tengo una obligación no estaría aquí.

–Pues entonces te lo dejaré más claro: una oferta de matrimonio por el niño significa que quieres ser padre y marido. ¿En qué universo paralelo te ves tú como padre y marido de nadie, Li?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a discutir. Aunque Sakura no le daba oportunidad de hacerlo porque parecía haber tomado una decisión definitiva sobre él.

–No estás hecho para las relaciones humanas. Ni siquiera la relación con tus hermanas es un ejemplo para nadie.

Tampoco iba a contestar a eso, pensó Shaoran.

–Puede que sea la última persona en la tierra que esté preparada para hacer ese papel, pero eso no cambia nada. Tienes un hijo mío, un niño al que yo le debo mi nombre y mi apoyo. Y también te lo debo a ti.

–Ah, bueno, al menos nadie puede acusarte de ponerte sentimental. Mira, no nos debes nada ni al niño ni a mí. Al menos en esta vida, dejémoslo para otra. Tanto Hien como yo estamos perfectamente, muchas gracias.

–Estar bien no es razón para no aceptar mi apoyo y mi protección, para no beneficiarte de mi posición social y mi dinero.

–Yo diría que es una razón perfecta para no hacerlo. No necesito tu apoyo ni tu protección, Li, tú lo sabes igual que yo. ¿Qué más tienes que ofrecer?

Sakura Kinomoto siempre conseguía ir directa al grano. Y él debía hacer lo mismo.

–No tengo ni idea –respondió, con brutal franqueza–. Probablemente nada.

De nuevo, los dos se quedaron en silencio.

–Bueno, gracias por ser tan sincero Eso nos ahorra falsos sentimentalismos y promesas que no tienen sitio entre nosotros.

Aquella opresión en el pecho, que siempre le indicaba cuándo estaba perdiendo el control, se volvió insoportable.

–Yo pienso lo mismo, pero por una razón diferente. Son las promesas incumplidas las que destrozan cualquier situación, personal o profesional.

–Pero tú ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que ofreces.

–Aparte de todo lo que tú dices no necesitar, no. No estoy seguro. Pero la sinceridad es mejor que la falsa seguridad.

–Y, como tu oferta, sigue siendo deficiente e innecesaria. Y la razón que hay detrás de esa sinceridad tuya es aún peor.

Shaoran había creído que, al menos, podrían negociar. Pero, aparentemente, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a ceder un milímetro.

– ¿Y cuál crees que es el terrible motivo que me impulsa a pedirte en matrimonio?

Ella suspiró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Parece que ni siquiera tú escapas al condicionante social según el cual los hombres deben hacerse responsables de su progenie o perderán su masculinidad, su orgullo y sus privilegios. Creo que tus motivos son un cóctel de orgullo, honor y responsabilidad.

¿Y eso le parecía mal?

–Lo dices como si fueran motivos oscuros.

Ella inclinó a un lado la cabeza, la melena cayendo por encima de su hombro.

–En mi opinión, son los peores motivos.

– ¿Por qué?

–Uno no se casa o se convierte en el padre de un niño por orgullo masculino o porque se sienta responsable.

Si hubieran tenido esa conversación el día anterior, él habría dicho las mismas cosas. Siempre había creído que si algo estaba mal, estaba mal… fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Pero tal vez estaba equivocado.

Shaoran suspiró, incómodo y poco acostumbrado a tanta inseguridad.

–Tal vez muchos hombres no se casan sólo por esos motivos, pero la mayoría siguen casados precisamente por esa mezcla de orgullo, honor y sentido del deber.

Sakura apartó la mirada, ocupándose en colocar unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

–Tal vez tengas razón –asintió después–. Y tal vez las mujeres tienen que aceptar eso porque las alternativas son peores. Pero no es cierto en mi caso. Tu sentido del deber y tu orgullo masculino no son suficientes ni para mí ni para Hien. Tu apellido, tu dinero y tu estatus social son todo lo que puedes ofrecer… porque es lo único que puedes ofrecer, Li. Y como ésas no son razones para que me case, no cuentan para mí. Y si lo que temes es esta situación te robe algo más que el precio que dices estar dispuesto a pagar, de nuevo te aseguro que ni Hien ni yo te pediremos nunca nada. Puedo garantizarte eso por escrito, si quieres.

Con cada palabra hacía que aquella carrera de obstáculos fuese aún más difícil. Y él no había ido preparado para tal duelo. Estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra sus propias dudas y el tanque estaba en reserva, vaciándose rápidamente.

Entonces sonó un móvil y Sakura se lanzó hacia él como si fuera un salvavidas.

Shaoran vio la metamorfosis en su expresión mientras hablaba de trabajo con alguien, un cliente tal vez. De modo que era así cuando se mostraba desapasionada, formal. Pero eso lo hizo ver que cuando hablaba con él lo hacía con emociones. La mayoría negativas, lamentablemente, pero emociones fieras y dirigidas a él, el instigador y el objetivo.

¿Cómo podía no haber incluido ese factor personal en la negociación?

Esperó a que terminase la llamada y luego, dando un paso adelante, la sujetó por las muñecas. Sakura lo miró, sorprendida, mientras la levantaba del sillón y la aplastaba contra su pecho, saboreando su instintiva rendición durante un segundo… antes de que ella volviese a mirarlo con un brillo de antagonismo en los ojos.

–Hay algo más –le dijo–. Una cosa que sólo yo puedo ofrecerte. Esto…

Shaoran detuvo el temblor de sus labios con un beso que la hizo gemir y arquearse hacia él. Su sabor, su olor invadían sus sentidos, haciendo que la devorase entera. Y sólo había querido besarla, dejar claro que la deseaba. Debería haber imaginado que perdería la cabeza si Sakura le devolvía el beso.

Enloquecido, la apretó contra la pared detrás del escritorio mientras ella se agarraba con brazos y piernas para recibir el calor de su erección a través de la barrera de la ropa.

Sólo una cosa impediría que la tomase allí mismo, ella. De otro modo, no podría parar… aunque debería hacerlo.

De repente, como si hubiera leído sus enfebrecidos pensamientos, Sakura intentó apartarse y Shaoran se quedó inmóvil, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones mientras apoyaba la frente en la de ella.

Y cuando por fin pudo moverse, la soltó.

Pero no podía apartarse del todo. Fue ella quien lo hizo. Shaoran vio sus pechos saliéndose del sujetador, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre ella de nuevo para aliviar su agonía, Sakura se colocó detrás del escritorio.

–Si querías demostrar que te deseo, enhorabuena, lo has conseguido –empezó a decir, con la respiración agitada mientras se abrochaba la blusa–. Pero eso ya lo sabíamos. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo que irme a una reunión.

–Sólo estaba dejando claro algo que los dos parecíamos haber olvidado.

Sakura apartó el pelo de su cara, mirándolo con una frialdad nueva.

–De modo que combinas la oferta de hoy con la de ayer… ¿sexo sin ataduras, mezclado con una unión legal para controlar los daños?

Shaoran no sabía qué decir. En realidad, eso era lo que le ofrecía, sí, pero en los términos a los que sólo un abogado podía reducirlo.

–Es mucho más de lo que tienen muchas parejas.

Sakura pareció a punto de decir algo, pero después se dirigió a la puerta.

–Como empresaria, sólo me meto en un negocio cuando hay más pros que contras. En tu caso, Li, todos los pros del mundo no podrían contrarrestar los contras. De modo que mi respuesta es no. Y esta negativa no es negociable.

Shaoran vio que la puerta se cerraba tras ella y se preguntó qué demonios había hecho.

– ¿Has hecho qué?

Sakura hizo una mueca mientras Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga, la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Tomoyo era la única que conocía su secreto, pero no era por eso por lo que le había contado su encuentro con Shaoran Li.

Se lo había contado porque había entrado en el despacho una hora después de ese encuentro, cuando estaba más angustiada.

Pero no se lo había contado todo. Desde luego, no había mencionado la locura que la asaltaba cada vez que Shaoran la tocaba.

Ahora desearía tener la función de rebobinar para borrar lo que le había contado, lo que había pasado con Shaoran y al propio Shaoran de su memoria.

–Sólo una loca rechazaría su propuesta y como sé que tú no estás loca… ah, ya lo entiendo, quieres hacerle sufrir, ¿es eso? Lo merece por marcharse y no volver a ponerse en contacto contigo.

–No olvides que ha vuelto por una cuestión de trabajo y así, como por casualidad, me ha propuesto que fuera su aventura en Japón.

–Sí, por eso también. Qué cara tiene ese hombre… pero qué hombre –exclamó Tomoyo–. Debes admitir que si alguien puede salirse con la suya es Shaoran Li.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Todas las mujeres parecían pensar lo mismo. Y, aunque ella no era celosa, no le gustaría terminar con un hombre al que deseaban todas las mujeres, un hombre que nunca sería suyo.

Se encontró imaginando cómo reaccionaría Shaoran ante su amiga de la infancia. Tomoyo, la rebelde que se había enfrentado con su anticuada familia para convertirse en modelo y diseñadora de moda, era una diosa. A Shaoran, como a todos los hombres, se le caería la baba ante su esbelta figura, su gracia, su feminidad, su melena azabache y esos ojos oscuros del color de lo profundo del Mediterráneo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas hacerle sufrir? Yo diría que al menos un día por cada mes. Y tal vez una semana más por su última trasgresión...

–Tomy, no voy a hacerlo sufrir, sudar o salivar. Le he dicho que no.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

–Es comprensible, pero no es la reacción adecuada.

– ¿Cómo que no?

–Ya sé que nunca has querido casarte después del fiasco con Steve, por mucho que tu familia insistiera. Creo que ellos han contribuido a tu eterna independencia con esa larga lista de aburridos pretendientes. Pero tienes casi treinta años y no te estás reservando para ningún hombre porque quien te gusta es Shaoran Li… tanto que has tenido un hijo con él, por el amor de Dios. Y como te ha ofrecido matrimonio, ¿qué mejor pretendiente que él?

–O el peor –dijo Sakura–. Ese hombre es enemigo de mi familia. Mi enemigo.

–Eso es en los negocios.

–Y personalmente no le importo nada –insistió ella–. Ni Hien tampoco. No sé por qué dice querer casarse conmigo, pero no tiene nada que ver con el afecto o con el amor. Una de las objeciones de mi padre hacia él era cómo trataba a su familia. Tiene cuatro hermanas a los que paga en lugar de dar afecto. Su hermana menor murió en un accidente y él no se quedó para consolar a su familia ni una sola noche.

–Pero tal vez contigo sería diferente –objetó Tomoyo.

–No, mejor que Hien no conozca a su padre que tener un padre que no lo quiera.

–No sabía que fuese tan malo. Pero, oye, también debe tener cosas buenas.

– ¿Por ejemplo?

–Un hombre que ha levantado un imperio por sí solo, desde abajo, sin estudios superiores, que empezó con un barco de pesca a los catorce años, tiene que ser alguien especial. Tal vez tenga virtudes que compensen su falta de afecto.

La insistencia de Tomoyo por hacer que viese la parte buena de Shaoran sólo consiguió que Sakura lo viese todo negro.

–Según sus hermanas, no lo tiene. Además, está el problema que hay entre mi familia y él. Shaoran dice que intentará que nos llevemos bien, pero en cuanto vea las nuevas condiciones del contrato seguramente me mandará al infierno.

– ¿Y por qué no cambias las condiciones?

–Porque no puedo hacerlo. Además, mis hermanos están que trinan desde que me quedé embarazada. Si descubren que Hien es hijo de Shaoran lo matarán o intentarán obligarnos a contraer matrimonio.

–Pero si nadie tiene que forzarlo a casarse, ha sido él quien lo ha propuesto.

–Sí, ya. Y cuando le dije que no, debió respirar tranquilo.

–Por lo menos piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Hazlo por mí –le pidió Tomoyo–. Me encantaría diseñar tu vestido de novia.

Sakura abrazó a su amiga, que intentaba evitar lo que para ella era un error. Pero el mayor error sería dejar que un hombre frío como Shaoran Li entrase en su vida.

Sakura despertó después de una noche luchando contra unos tentáculos que parecían querer llevarla a un abismo sin fondo.

Y la peor parte era que ella había querido sucumbir.

Suspirando, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Siempre tenía que ver a Hien antes de hacer nada por las mañanas, pero aquel día el deseo era una necesidad.

Mientras iba hacia su habitación sonó el timbre y Sakura se detuvo en el pasillo. Eleni solía llegar a las ocho de la mañana, pero era sábado y la niñera tenía libres los fines de semana porque quería estar sola con su hijo para compensar las horas que pasaba fuera durante la semana.

¿Quién podría ser? Sakura corrió a la puerta, asustada y cuando abrió…

Shaoran estaba al otro lado, vestido por primera vez de manera informal con un pantalón vaquero. Sus ojos parecían de hielo bajo la lámpara que iluminaba el lujoso corredor que llevaba a su apartamento.

Nada había cambiado, nada cambiaría nunca.

Y, sin embargo, lo único que deseaba era echarse en sus brazos, besarlo y decirle que aceptaba su oferta.

Todo lo que había intentado olvidar durante esos meses parecía envolverla en aquel momento; el anhelo que había suprimido, la tristeza durante el embarazo y varios meses después del parto, la resignación de ser madre, empresaria, hermana, amiga, pero nunca una mujer, nunca como lo había sido con él.

Y supo entonces que tenía que hacerlo. Debía aceptar la oferta para terminar con esa angustia, para experimentar de nuevo esa intimidad

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA ADAPTADORA: hola a todas pues que mas decirles que gracias por dejar sus reviews en el próximo capítulo les contesto sus reviews ahora sin más hasta el próximo capítulo besos<strong>


	5. Dame un dia

**SITIO PARA DOS,**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura card captors el Título original es: The Li Secret Baby espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews.**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él.**_

_**Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo, pero, cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en su vida y él descubrió la verdad, ni la familia de Sakura, ni el contrato multimillonario que estaba en juego ni algo tan inconveniente como el amor pudieron evitar que él reclamara lo que era suyo...**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo cinco<strong>**

****Dame un dia****

Sakura miró a los ojos de Shaoran y, por fin, lo entendió.

Entendió por qué todo el mundo decía que era el propio diablo.

Shaoran Li era un canalla sin corazón. Se lanzaba sobre aquéllos a los que quería conquistar como un demonio, persistente, incansable, persuasivo y abrumadoramente seductor. Y entonces, cuando tenía bien agarradas a sus víctimas, implacable como un indiferente océano, las obligaba a doblegarse.

Según Shaoran, su padre había muerto después de discutir con él por teléfono y Sakura no había podido imaginar qué hubo de especial en esa conversación. La última negociación había sido tan exasperante como todas las demás, pero ahora lo entendía. Entendía que Shaoran había ido poco a poco minando el aguante de su padre, su paciencia, hasta que se rompió.

Le había hecho lo mismo a ella; la había hechizado, la había convertido en adicta al éxtasis que sólo él podía darle y había vuelto a cruzarse en su camino sólo para repetir ese sádico juego.

En los últimos dos días, Shaoran había encendido las brasas de un fuego aún encendido en su corazón, la había visto luchar contra él, fingiendo dejarla escapar para volver a perseguirla hasta que cayó en su trampa.

No, no dejaría que la destrozase como había destrozado a su padre y a tantos otros. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño, pero sólo porque ella le había dejado. Y se protegería a toda costa porque ya no dependía sólo de sí misma, tenía un hijo que defender.

Casi esperaba verlo soltar una carcajada diabólica, como en una antigua película de terror.

–Hiciste bien en rechazarme –dijo él, sin embargo–. Y tenías razón al decir que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

No fue esa frase lo que la enfureció, sino su expresión, esa mezcla de ironía y determinación.

Por fin, Sakura encontró su voz y buscó unas palabras que no traicionasen el golpe que acababa de recibir.

–Gracias por decírmelo, pero no tenías que venir hasta aquí en persona. Creo que ayer ya dejé bien claro que no estaba interesada.

Sentía que le ardían los ojos y, antes de ponerse a llorar, empezó a cerrar la puerta. Pero, de repente, la puerta se convirtió en un objeto inamovible.

–No puedo aceptar eso –dijo Shaoran.

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Había terminado un juego para empezar otro?

–No te entiendo.

–Nunca me rindo hasta estar seguro de que no se puede solucionar el problema. Ahora me doy cuenta de que te he hecho dos ofertas inaceptables y por eso las retiro. Pero estoy aquí para ofrecerte algo más.

–Hien y yo no somos un contrato ni una empresa que puedas comprar.

–No, es lo contrario –dijo él–. Es a mí a quien debes poner a prueba.

– ¿Para qué voy a molestarme? Los dos sabemos que no hay nada que hacer.

–Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez lo mejor para Hien y para ti sea no volver a saber nada de mí, olvidar que existo. Y tal vez no lo sea. Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad para que los dos descubramos si es así o no. Tú crees que tener una relación conmigo es imposible y yo he vivido toda mi vida creyendo lo mismo, que no podía mantener una relación personal con nadie. Nunca lo había cuestionado hasta ahora, pero ahora tengo una razón… tengo dos razones para hacerlo.

Sakura lo miró, desconcertada por aquellas contradicciones.

–Pero admites haberte equivocado cuando pediste el puesto de amante y padre a tiempo parcial.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Estoy de acuerdo en que ser el padre biológico de Hien no significa que tenga derecho a ser su padre de verdad. Y haber sido tu amante durante dos noches tampoco significa nada. Sin embargo, quiero descubrir lo que puedo ser para vosotros dos.

Sakura abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, atónita.

– ¿Por qué querrías ser nada para nosotros?

–Me parece que está claro.

–No, no lo está. Tú no tienes relaciones con nadie…

–No estoy hablando del pasado, estoy hablando del presente y del futuro. Los dos nos encontramos en una situación en la que no nos hemos encontrado antes y creo que nos lo debemos a nosotros mismos, y a Hien, descubrir lo que podemos o no podemos ser el uno para el otro.

– ¿Y cómo vamos a averiguarlo? –preguntó ella.

–Dame un día.

– ¿Qué?

–Ponme a prueba durante un día. Si nos llevamos bien, empezaremos por ahí.

Sakura dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

–No, no me parece buena idea. Y no me pidas que te dé razones.

A pesar de todo, Shaoran entró en el apartamento y lo único que Sakura podía pensar era que estaba allí, en su casa. Se había resignado a no volver a verlo, pero allí estaba, en el refugio que había creado para ella y para Hien.

Donde lo había imaginado, a su pesar, tantas veces.

Pero la realidad no tenía nada que ver con sus fantasías. Era más vívida, más abrumadora y se sentía expuesta, invadida. Y sólo había dado un paso adelante, ni siquiera estaba tocándola.

–No creo que sea mucho pedir –siguió él–. Si quisiera, legalmente podría tener mucho más.

– ¿Estás amenazándome?

–No –respondió Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos–.

Sólo digo que tengo ciertos derechos con respecto al niño.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón, esas palabras abriendo un abismo a sus pies.

–Pero no con respecto a mí.

–No voy a exigir nada, sólo te pido… un regalo. Un día, dame un día, Sakura.

«Sakura».

Fue como si el edificio hubiera recibido un impacto, la tierra temblando bajo sus pies.

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre y en sus labios no era sólo un nombre sino una invocación, un hechizo.

Antes de que pudiera sucumbir, Shaoran miró hacia el pasillo, tenso como un gran felino dispuesto al ataque.

–Se ha despertado.

Sakura lo miró sin entender durante un segundo, antes de escucharlo también… los balbuceos de Hien desde su habitación. Y cuando volvió a mirar a Shaoran se quedó sorprendida al ver el gesto de asombro que suavizaba sus duras facciones.

Por absurdo que pudiese parecer, pensó que estaba experimentando lo mismo que experimentaba ella cada vez que escuchaba a su hijo, como si su corazón se derritiese.

Pero, de repente, Hien empezó a llorar y, olvidándose de Shaoran, Sakura corrió hacia la habitación. Apenas oyó que la puerta se cerraba o los masculinos pasos sobre el barnizado suelo de madera.

Entró en el dormitorio de Hien, sin molestarse en encender la luz porque sabía que el camino hasta él estaba libre de obstáculos, y lo sacó de la cuna.

–Estoy aquí, cariño –murmuró, mientras alguien apartaba las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz de aquella mañana de abril.

Y ese alguien era Shaoran, claro.

Pero Sakura volvió a concentrarse en su hijo. Aparentemente, el pobrecito había intentado ponerse de pie en la cuna y, al no conseguirlo, lloraba de frustración.

Hien dejó de llorar y sonrió al ver a su madre, mostrando ese precioso hoyito en la mejilla, y ella lo besó, con el corazón lleno de amor. El niño enterró la cara en su pecho como un gatito, balbuceando de contento. Pero enseguida levantó la cabeza y frunció los labios, tan parecidos a los de Shaoran, en una mueca de asombro.

Y cuando alargó los bracitos hacia él, Shaoran la miró sin saber qué hacer.

Pero tampoco Sakura sabía qué hacer. Hien nunca había alargado los bracitos hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia sus tíos, a los que conocía desde que nació, y sólo había dejado que lo tomasen en brazos cuando ella lo animó, haciéndole saber que era seguro.

La primera vez que lo hizo con Shaoran pensó que había sido una casualidad, que estaba disgustado con Eleni y quería escapar de su niñera y buscar la presencia de otro adulto.

Pero no había forma de negar lo que estaba viendo: Hien quería que Shaoran lo tomase en brazos.

¿Era posible que lo reconociese como padre, que fuera la llamada de la sangre?

¿Y Shaoran?

La primera vez que Hien alargó los bracitos hacia él notó que se sentía inquieto y en aquel momento parecía preocupado, pero era una preocupación diferente, una expresión que nunca creyó ver en el rostro de Shaoran Li. Parecía casi… emocionado.

–Nunca he tenido un niño en brazos –le confesó él, después de aclararse la garganta.

– ¿Ni siquiera a tus hermanos?

–No. Y tampoco he tenido mascotas.

–No te preocupes, no es tan difícil –Sakura le ofreció al niño y Shaoran lo recibió con manos temblorosas. Pero en cuanto sujetó el diminuto cuerpo, Hien dejó escapar un grito de protesta–. No aprietes tanto, no se va a caer. Póntelo sobre el hombro… así, muy bien.

Shaoran tragó saliva mientras lo sujetaba con las dos manos, como si temiera dejarlo caer al suelo. Pero Hien se puso cómodo y empezó a explorarlo poniendo las manitas sobre su cara.

–Hola, Hien. ¿Me presento yo o quieres hacer tú los honores?

Mientras observaba la escena, Sakura no podría articular palabra. Aquel hombre era un desconocido para ella.

Shaoran respiró profundamente, tal vez para disimular su nerviosismo. Pero el niño pareció encontrarlo muy divertido y, poniendo las manitas sobre su torso, empezó a balbucear, como pidiendo que volviese a hacerlo.

Él volvió a hacerlo un par de veces, pero el niño no se cansaba y pedía más.

–Oye, no voy a marearme sólo porque a ti te parezca divertido. No es un

buen principio para nuestra relación.

Hien se quedó muy quieto, mirándolo como hipnotizado. Y Sakura estaba segura de que si su hijo supiera decir, «sí, señor», lo habría hecho.

–Ahora que me estás escuchando –siguió Shaoran– deja que me presente: soy tu padre.

El corazón de Sakura se volvió loco. Jamás hubiera imaginado que diría esas palabras y Hien… era como si lo entendiese. ¿Por qué si no habría dejado escapar ese grito de alegría?

–Tu madre me llama Shaoran o Li… o las dos cosas cuando está muy enfadada conmigo. Pero yo quiero ser Shaoran para ella y papá para ti. ¿Qué te parece?

–Aún no sabe hablar –dijo Sakura.

– ¿Demasiado pronto?

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

–No sabes nada de niños, ¿verdad?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

–La verdad es que no… aparte de que son pequeños, frágiles y ruidosos y que se hacen cargo de la vida de sus padres.

Ella tuvo que sonreír.

–Todo eso es verdad. Pero también son maravillosos y merecen todos los sacrificios.

–No todo el mundo piensa igual.

Sakura vio que su rostro se oscurecía. ¿Estaría hablando de sí mismo?

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Hien se volvió hacia ella, implorándole con los ojos.

–Ah, quiere su desayuno. Siempre despierta con apetito.

–Yo también.

Sakura recordaba cómo despertaba Shaoran, hambriento de ella, de comida, de ella otra vez…

Y tuvo que contener el deseo de apretarse contra él para sentir esa ansia de nuevo, la conflagración que sólo Shaoran era capaz de provocar.

Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba allí.

Para controlar esa oleada de tristeza, intentó tomar a Hien en brazos, pero Hien apoyó la cabecita en el hombro de Shaoran, dejando claro que prefería estar con él.

–Traidor –murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta, con una mezcla de decepción y alegría.

Él la siguió hasta la cocina y, una vez allí, señaló la trona del niño, donde Shaoran lo sentó con el mismo cuidado que pondría para desmantelar una bomba. Y después de sujetarlo con el cinturón, se echó hacia atrás con un gesto de triunfo ante tamaña gesta.

Sakura tuvo que sonreír.

–Como parece que a Hien le gusta que lo tengas en brazos, lo mejor será que le des el desayuno. – ¿Yo? –exclamó él, con expresión horrorizada. –Una experiencia aterradora, ¿eh? Así es la vida con un niño pequeño. Shaoran miró sus pechos, con una mezcla de deseo y burla en sus ojos ambarinos. – ¿No le das el pecho?

En la mente de Sakura se formaron imágenes del fin de semana que habían pasado juntos, de las caricias de Shaoran, pero intentó apartarlas mientras sacaba el puré de frutas que había preparado la noche anterior.

–No, ya no, dejó de tomarlo a los seis meses. A Hien le gusta comer de verdad.

Los balbuceos impacientes del niño hicieron que Shaoran se concentrase en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Metió la cucharilla en el puré y se la ofreció a Hien, que se la metió en la boca de inmediato.

Riendo, Shaoran volvió a meter la cucharilla en el puré y se la ofreció de nuevo y, de nuevo, Hien prácticamente se la quitó de la mano.

–Le gusta mucho comer.

– ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

Shaoran se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Los Li necesitamos comida.

–Hien no es un Li.

Al ver que su expresión se oscurecía, Sakura lamentó de inmediato tan vehemente réplica.

–Biológicamente, ha de tener genes de los Li –le recordó él–. Aunque en todos los sentidos es tuyo, un Kinomoto.

Sakura se preguntó entonces si sería su deseo de convertir a Hien en un Li lo que lo había llevado allí. Era demasiado griego, demasiado hombre, y no poder tener lo que era biológicamente suyo debía dolerle mucho.

No dijeron nada más mientras Hien se tomaba el resto de la papilla. Contento porque Shaoran le daba la comida, el niño no parecía haber notado la tensión entre los dos adultos.

En silencio, Sakura le hizo un gesto para que lo sacara de la trona y la siguiera al soleado cuarto de estar. Una vez allí, metió a Hien en el parque y el niño empezó a jugar con sus juguetes, olvidándose de ellos. Hien se tomaba la hora del juego con la misma determinación con la que su padre atacaba los negocios.

Su gato, Kero, despertó en ese momento. Pero en lugar de salir huyendo al ver a un extraño, se estiró perezosamente antes de acercarse a Shaoran con evidente curiosidad.

Él lo acarició y, unos segundos después, su gato, que no se acercaba a nadie más que a ella y a Hien, se había convertido en su amigo.

Cuando Kero decidió darse una vueltecita por la casa, Shaoran se irguió y el vasto espacio que Sakura había decorado en tonos azules y verdes pareció encogerse.

– ¿Hien?

–Si–dijo ella.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

–Y tiene nueve meses.

–Diez –lo corrigió ella–. Nació con ocho meses.

– ¿Pero no debería tener nueve meses…?

– ¿Crees que no es hijo tuyo? –le espetó ella, airada.

–No, en absoluto. _Sé_ que es hijo mío. No sólo porque lo sentí en mi corazón cuanto lo vi sino porque si no lo fuera tú me lo habrías dicho. Encantada además.

Sakura se estiró todo lo que pudo.

–Yo no soy vengativa. Además, no se me ocurrió pensar que tú quisieras saber nada de él.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

–De modo que nació a los ocho meses. ¿Por qué?

Ella intentó calmarse, aunque teniéndolo tan cerca no era fácil.

– ¿Por qué tienen las mujeres hijos prematuros?

–Imagino que habrá alguna razón. ¿Cuál fue la tuya?

–Tenía un problema llamado placenta previa. La placenta estaba muy abajo y empecé a sangrar. Una semana después, me puse de parto.

– ¿Y fue doloroso?

–No, sangraba pero no me dolía. Y el parto fue malo sólo las dos últimas horas.

–Me habría gustado estar contigo –dijo Shaoran, en su mirada demasiadas emociones como para poder descifrarlas–. Pero estoy aquí ahora.

–Sí, aquí estás.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar su nerviosismo, Sakura le ofreció el desayuno y él le demostró que era tan habilidoso en la cocina como en una sala de juntas.

– ¿Cómo sueles pasar los fines de semana? –le preguntó, mientras llevaban las bandejas al salón.

– ¿Y tú?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

–Yo no tengo fines de semana.

–Ya me lo imaginaba –dijo Sakura–. Pero tampoco los tenía yo antes de que Hien naciera.

– ¿Trabajaste durante el embarazo?

–Sí, claro.

Shaoran la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

–No comes suficiente. Estas más delgada que antes.

– ¿Y te parece mal?

Él deslizó los ojos por su cuerpo, sin dejar la menor duda de que no había ninguna pega.

–Creo que no te cuidas tan bien como deberías.

Sakura apartó la mirada, intentando no atragantarse con el cóctel de explosivas emociones que incitaba en ella.

–Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Aparte de mi trabajo, tengo que cuidar de Hien… y te aseguro que no es fácil.

– ¿Qué te preocupa?

–Todo. En eso consiste ser madre.

–Cuéntamelo.

La petición había sido hecha en voz baja, pero en tono imperativo. Sakura se dio cuenta de que quería compartir esos detalles con alguien y el interés de Shaoran pareció abrir unas compuertas que había mantenido cerradas hasta ese momento.

–Me preocupo constantemente por cosas que no me habían preocupado antes –empezó a decir–. Yo creo que hasta me invento preocupaciones y cada una se convierte en una obsesión. Cuando dejo a Hien con Eleni para irme a trabajar, me imagino que ocurre de todo. Y si llamo por teléfono y no contesta de inmediato, me vuelvo loca. La primera vez que no me contestó, volví a casa a toda velocidad, dejé el coche tirado en la puerta y subí corriendo.

Shaoran se sentó al borde del sofá.

– ¿Por qué no contestaba?

–Porque estaba bañando a Hien y hace mucho ruido. Chapotea en el agua, balbucea… no se le ocurrió llevarse el inalámbrico al baño y desde entonces lo lleva con ella aunque esté en la ducha.

Shaoran frunció los labios.

–Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

A partir de ese momento, siguieron charlando sobre las cosas que hacía Hien, sobre su embarazo…

Él parecía insaciable, quería saberlo todo. Y cuando se quedaban en silencio, no estaban tensos o incómodos, al contrario, parecían viejos amigos.

Sakura no podía creerlo. Y eso era entre Shaoran y ella. La relación entre Hien y su padre la dejó boquiabierta. El niño parecía encantado y él mostraba una paciencia, una ilusión que jamás hubiera esperado.

Shaoran le daba una nueva dimensión a todas sus actividades, fuese jugando con Hien, bañándolo, vistiéndolo, dándole de comer o metiéndolo en la cuna a la hora de la siesta.

Sakura dejó que hiciese el almuerzo, como había hecho el desayuno, y cuando Hien despertó de su siesta muerto de hambre le dieron la merienda entre los dos.

Dos horas después, Shaoran se levantó y dijo que tenía que ir a buscar algo. Hien protestó ruidosamente cuando lo vio abrir la puerta, pero él lo calmó, prometiéndole que volvería. Y el niño, que parecía entenderlo, volvió a jugar con sus juguetes tranquilamente.

Una hora más tarde, Sakura empezó a pensar que no volvería. Tal vez se había hartado de hacer de papá y llamaría para decir que tenía una reunión urgente o algo parecido.

Dos horas después, estaba segura de que no volvería.

Y entonces sonó el timbre.

Sakura corrió a la puerta, enfadada consigo misma por sentirse tan emocionada... y casi se le doblaron las piernas al ver que era Shaoran.

Y esta vez iba con un ramo de flores y dos cajas envueltas de papel de regalo.

Sakura tomó el ramo de flores, sorprendida, y lo vio acercarse a Hien, que lo recibió con entusiasmo.

Shaoran se puso en cuclillas y empezó a abrir las cajas, explicándole lo que había comprado. Una de ellas contenía un libro de actividades con personajes animados, la segunda un juguete hecho con anillos de plástico blando al que se podía dar diferentes formas.

Mientras Hien miraba el libro, fascinado, Shaoran la miró a ella, señalando el otro juguete. –Estos anillos se pueden congelar. Me han dicho que sirven como mordedores. Se había dado cuenta de que Hien se llevaba todo a la boca… y era algo nuevo ya que los primeros dientes le habían salido sin dolor. Ella acababa de darse cuenta y ese mismo día había anotado que debía comprarle mordedores.

Además, le había comprado un ramo de lirios blancos, sus flores favoritas. Debía haberse fijado en las bandejas y tazas decoradas de la cocina…

Los regalos no eran caros y, sin embargo, eran perfectos.

Hien, como era su costumbre cuando se cansaba de jugar, se tumbó en el suelo y se quedó dormido.

–Es un nuevo truco –dijo Sakura cuando Shaoran la miró con cara de sorpresa–. Después de ocho meses teniéndome levantada toda la noche.

–Debe ser agotador.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Shaoran se levantó para llevar al niño a la cuna. Volvían al salón, pasando frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, cuando él se detuvo de golpe.

–Gracias por los regalos… Shaoran –dijo Sakura, nerviosa–. No tenías que comprar nada.

–Me alegro de que os hayan gustado.

–Han sido muy… astutos.

–Y yo soy un hombre astuto, ¿verdad?

–No era un sarcasmo –dijo ella.

Shaoran sonrió.

–No, ya sé que tú dices las cosas claras.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, tiró de su muñeca para tomarla entre sus brazos y Sakura se derritió, como una vela en el infierno.

Él la levantó del suelo y buscó sus labios para besarla; unos besos que le robaban la voluntad y la dejaban temblando.

–Gracias a ti por el regalo que me has hecho hoy.

A Sakura le daba vueltas la cabeza y apenas podía concentrar la mirada. Pero cuando pensó que iba a llevarla al dormitorio para terminar con su sufrimiento, Shaoran la dejó en el suelo.

–Y creo que eso significa que me he ganado otro día –le dijo, apartándose. Y antes de salir, la miró por encima del hombro–. Hasta mañana, _Y__ǐ__jí w__ǒ_.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA ADAPTADORA: hola a todas pues que mas decirles que gracias por dejar sus reviews tengo poco tiempo pero prometo en el seguiente capitulo contestarles a cada uno de ustedes hasta el proximo capitulo que espero y sea pronto Besos <strong>


	6. Una visita inesperada

**SITIO PARA DOS,**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura card captors el Título original es: The Li Secret Baby espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews.**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él.**_

**_Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo, pero, cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en su vida y él descubrió la verdad, ni la familia de Sakura, ni el contrato multimillonario que estaba en juego ni algo tan inconveniente como el amor pudieron evitar que él reclamara lo que era suyo..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

**Una Visita Inesperada**

Sakura pasó la noche dando vueltas en la cama, recordando cada segundo de aquel día con Shaoran. Podría haberse quedado toda la noche y él sabía que podía hacerlo, pero no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?

Había querido acostarse con ella, de eso estaba segura porque había sentido la dureza de su erección cuando la abrazaba. Y, sin embargo, se había ido.

Y sólo se le ocurría una razón.

El «experimento» no incluía el sexo como uno de los parámetros. Como ella había dicho más de una vez, no había nada que demostrar en ese campo. Sexualmente eran compatibles, incluso explosivos.

O tal vez Shaoran respondía de ese modo ante cualquier mujer razonablemente guapa.

En cuanto a su propia reacción, debía ser la que Shaoran encontraba con todas las mujeres. Le había dado a entender que lo que había entre ellos era especial, pero los hombres decían cosas como ésa para llevarse a una mujer a la cama. Ahora, como también había dejado claro, las cosas ya no eran tan sencillas porque Hien lo complicaba todo. Ahora, un revolcón no era lo que interesaba a Shaoran para su «experimento».

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a colarse por la ventana, su angustia había llegado a un punto álgido.

Y tomó una decisión: lo llamaría por teléfono para decirle que podían seguir adelante con su experimento. Si quería seguir viendo a Hien, no había ningún problema por su parte. Llegarían a un acuerdo y, si todo iba bien y demostraba ser una influencia positiva para su hijo, discutirían que Hien fuera hijo suyo legalmente.

Pero no quería estar incluida en el experimento. No tenía la menor duda de que la parte que los concernía a ellos sería un fracaso o expiraría gradualmente. Y ella no se metía en asuntos que sabía iban a fracasar, por grande que fuese la tentación.

A las ocho de la mañana lo llamó por teléfono y su corazón se lanzó al galope al escuchar el familiar tono… al otro lado de la puerta.

Shaoran. En la puerta de su apartamento. Había vuelto.

–_Kalimera_, Sakura –lo oyó decir, a través del teléfono y a unos metros de ella–. Espero que hayas dormido mejor que yo.

–Si no has pegado ojo en toda la noche, estamos en paz.

Él río, una risa ronca y masculina que pareció vibrar por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Y vas a castigarme dejándome en la puerta?

De modo que sabía que ella había descubierto que estaba al otro lado. No le preguntaría por qué, no se molestaría en fingir.

–Si crees que mereces un castigo, evidentemente crees que tú eres la razón por la que he pasado tan mala noche.

–No, pero sé que tú eres la razón por la que yo he pasado tan mala noche –contestó él, con una voz tan ronca y tan varonil como para que cualquier mujer sufriese un cortocircuito mental–. Y no me importaría nada que me castigases. De hecho, la idea me parece muy apetecible, pero sólo si lo haces en persona. Abre la puerta y échame una bronca, _Y__ǐ__jí w__ǒ_.

Aparte de todo, tenía que llamarla «belleza mía» en chino y de esa manera tan sensual. ¿Cómo iba a hablarle de su decisión en esas circunstancias?

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía abrir la puerta y terminar con aquello lo antes posible.

Y lo hizo, con las piernas temblorosas. Shaoran estaba al otro lado, tan abrumador como siempre con su traje de seda del mismo color que sus ojos.

Y esta vez iba con una mujer.

Sakura lo miró, desconcertada, pero él se limitó a sonreír.

–Te presento a Fuutie.

La hermosa mujer, que debía tener un par de años menos que ella, se agarraba a su brazo como si temiera que se la llevase el viento.

Era más o menos de su estatura, pero de curvas más pronunciadas, con una preciosa piel morena que destacaba en contraste con la blusa blanca y el cardigan del mismo color. Su pelo era de color caramelo con reflejos dorados y tenía los ojos más cafés que había visto nunca.

Sakura no sabía qué pensar, qué decir. La mujer soltó a Shaoran para estrechar su mano.

– ¿Es cierto? ¿Tienes un hijo con Shaoran?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Se lo había contado? ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

No podía acusarlo de romper una confidencia porque no le había pedido que lo hiciese, pero había pensado que sería discreto.

–Si quieres guardar un secreto, no hay mejor persona que Fuutie –dijo él, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos–. Mi hermana pequeña es una tumba.

¿Hermana?

–Como Eleni no viene hoy –siguió Shaoran– le he pedido a Fuutie que hiciese de niñera mientras nosotros salimos a dar una vuelta.

– ¿Dónde vamos?

–No lo sabías, ¿verdad? –Fuutie sonrió–. Debería haberme imaginado que también a ti te tendería una emboscada.

–Una emboscada con la que tú parecías estar muy contenta –bromeó Shaoran–. He tenido que correr para seguirte el paso.

– ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando mi hermano mayor me dice de repente que tiene un hijo? Y yo que siempre había pensado que no eras humano del todo.

–Ah, qué agradable saber lo que la familia piensa de uno.

–Tú sabes que te queremos, a pesar de todo.

–Bueno, ahora que te has metido conmigo delante de Sakura, la madre de mi milagroso hijo, esperemos que nos invite a entrar.

– ¿Tiene que invitarte, como a los vampiros? –bromeó Fuutie.

–Ah, muy bien, primero no soy humano, luego soy un vampiro… Sakura, ¿te importaría decirle a esta listilla que se equivoca?

–La verdad es que podría tener razón –dijo ella, haciéndoles un gesto para que entrasen–. Le chupas la sangre a los rivales.

– ¿Tú también? –Exclamó Fuutie, entre risas–. Pero veo que no pudiste resistirte y eso apoya mi teoría.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que era mucho más joven de lo que había pensado. Debía tener poco más de veinte años, quince menos que su hermano. No sabía que Shaoran tuviese hermanos tan jóvenes o que los tratase con tanta paciencia y simpatía.

¿Qué más cosas no sabría de él?, se preguntó.

–Teniéndoos a vosotras dos, ¿quién necesita enemigos? –Shaoran suspiró dramáticamente–. Creo que es hora de traer a Hien a esta bonita reunión. Al menos, él no cree que yo sea un monstruo.

–Seguramente ya estará despierto.

–Genial –exclamó Fuutie–. No puedo creer que mi hermano tenga un hijo. Lo vamos a pasar en grande.

–Pero no puedo dejar a Hien… –empezó a decir Sakura.

Fuutie puso una mano en su brazo.

–No te preocupes, yo puedo cuidar de él. Solía cuidar de los hijos de mis hermanas y se me da muy bien. Aunque estamos hablando de Shaoran, claro. Tal vez su hijo sea demasiado para mí.

Pero Sakura no quería que nadie más que Eleni cuidase de su hijo, especialmente para salir con su padre.

–Te aseguro que Hien no es tan malo como tu hermano.

Fuutie soltó una carcajada.

–Pobrecito, nos estamos metiendo demasiado con él. En fin, te aseguro que sé cuidar niños y estoy deseando conocer al tuyo.

– ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo? –le preguntó Shaoran.

El instinto de Sakura era decir que no, que lo haría ella. Pero se contuvo. Al fin y al cabo, él era el padre de Hien y aunque no estuviese preparada para contarle eso al mundo entero, había demostrado que podía confiarle a Hien. Por el momento. A largo plazo… eso aún había que verlo.

De modo que asintió con la cabeza y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la expresión de alegría en el rostro de Shaoran.

– ¿Ése es mi hermano mayor? –exclamó Fuutie al verlo tan emocionado–. Y si lo es, ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

Precisamente lo mismo que Sakura estaba preguntándose.

Un minuto después, Shaoran volvió con el niño en brazos, medio dormido pero contento.

–Ay, Dios mío, por fin han logrado la clonación humana.

–Hien, esta chica tan guapa y tan bocazas es tu tía Fuutie –los presentó Shaoran, riendo–. Eso significa que es mi hermana pequeña.

Y, de nuevo, para sorpresa de Sakura, Hien parecía entender sus palabras. Si supiera cómo hacerlo, su hijo asentiría con la cabeza. En lugar de asentir, lanzó un grito de alegría, enterrando la carita en el pecho de su padre.

– ¿Puedo tomarlo en brazos? –preguntó Fuutie.

Shaoran besó la cabecita del niño.

–No te preocupes, hijo, no es tan mala como parece. Es buena chica, pero te lo advierto: no deja que los niños adorables se salgan siempre con la suya.

–Por supuesto que no, soy una niñera muy seria.

–Voy a salir con tu mamá a dar un paseo y no quiero que esté preocupada por ti –siguió él–. De modo que sé un buen chico y no se lo hagas pasar mal a Fuutie. Pero prometo que volveremos antes de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Hien, que parecía encantado escuchando la voz de su padre, volvió a lanzar un grito y Shaoran besó su frente de nuevo antes de pasarlo a su hermana.

–Sé bueno con tu tía y deja que te abrace antes de desmayarse.

Fuutie empezó a charlar con él, paseando de un lado a otro del salón, y a Hien no parecía importarle en absoluto, ocupado como estaba examinando atentamente su pelo y sus accesorios.

– ¿Por qué no te vistes mientras ellos se conocen, Sakura? –sugirió Shaoran.

– ¿Por qué quieres que salgamos? Podemos quedarnos aquí los tres.

–Pero tú y yo necesitamos estar a solas.

– ¿Qué tal si nos vamos cuando Hien se duerma? Fuutie podría ver una película mientras nosotros vamos al cine o a cenar fuera…

– ¿Tienes _Perdidos_? –le preguntó ella–. ¿Y _Gossip Girl_?

–Tengo todas las temporadas de _Gossip Girl_. Y las de _Sexo en Nueva York._

– ¡Entonces puedo quedarme a dormir! Si me dejas, claro.

–No, no te dejará –dijo Shaoran.

Fuutie miró de uno a otro.

–Bueno, Hien y yo vamos a ver los juguetes que tiene en la habitación –murmuró, antes de desaparecer distraídamente.

–Yo tomo mis propias decisiones, si no te importa –protestó Sakura cuando se quedaron solos–. Y no quiero salir contigo.

Él le regaló una de esas sonrisas medio indulgentes medio devoradoras que la sacudían entera.

–Te recuerdo que me diste tu palabra y me he ganado un día más.

–Nunca te di mi palabra y fuiste tú quien dijo que te habías ganado un día más, no yo.

–Di por sentado que tenía tu palabra. Pero no te pelees conmigo, Sakura, no hay necesidad.

–Claro que hay necesidad –replicó ella–. Es lo que hay que hacer cuando alguien intenta aprovecharse y tú eres un maestro en eso.

Su acusación no pareció afectarlo porque se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo quiero una prueba justa. Ya me conoces como empresario y como amante… ésta es la mejor manera de descubrir si entre nosotros hay algo más que un deseo insatisfecho y un niño maravilloso.

–Mira, sobre lo primero…

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque Shaoran la abrazó, impidiendo con sus labios que siguiera poniendo objeciones.

Sabía que debería sentirse mortificada, pero sólo sentía el calor de sus labios, eso era lo único que le importaba.

Shaoran se apartó luego para mirarla a los ojos y pasó un dedo por su cara.

– ¿Quieres que salgamos?

Y ella supo que no podía decirle que no. No sabía dónde los llevaría aquello, pero no servía de nada negárselo a sí misma. Lo que sentía por él era brumador y tenía que capitular. Por el momento.

–Muy bien –dijo por fin–. Saldremos a dar un paseo. Pero para cualquier otra cosa, tendrás que consultarme. No me gusta que tomen decisiones por mí.

–Sí, señora –Shaoran sonrió–. Y ponte una falda.

A Sakura le temblaron las rodillas.

–Me la pondré cuando te la pongas tú –replicó mientras salía del salón, seguida por las carcajadas de Shaoran.

Sakura se puso una falda.

Bueno, en realidad la falda era parte del vestido. Y no, no había sucumbido a las demandas de Shaoran. Sencillamente, había elegido el vestido porque le quedaba muy bien. No pensaba salir con aquel hombre tan guapo sin estarlo ella también.

Shaoran miró el vestido, del mismo color que sus ojos, las medias y los modernos zapatos de plataforma. Pero no se mostró triunfador. Muy astuto, pensó Sakura, seguramente sabía que la réplica sería de temer.

Pero durante el día no dejó de decirle, de todas las maneras posibles, lo guapa que la encontraba. Y ella descubrió que no se cansaba de sus halagos.

Pensando que tendría planeado un itinerario, se quedó sorprendida cuando le dijo que se ponía en sus manos. Quería que le enseñase sus lugares favoritos de Japón.

No conocía ese lado amable y considerado de Shaoran Li. No conocía a aquel hombre que la acompañaba al puerto, al Puente Kintai, a dar un paseo en carruaje; el hombre que reía mientras daban de comer a las palomas.

Después de comer, pasearon por un parque y cuando le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros, Sakura se derritió, respirando esa mezcla de frescura, vigor y testosterona que era Shaoran Li. Él frotó la barbilla contra su cabeza, riendo.

–Gracias por enseñarme la cuidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. De hecho, ayer y hoy son dos de los mejores días de mi vida.

El corazón de Sakura se hinchó de tal modo que pensó que iba a explotar.

–No puedo creer que hayas estado aquí tantas veces y nunca hayas visto la ciudad.

–Nunca he tenido a nadie que me la enseñara –dijo él–. Pero ahora lo tengo.

La presión en el pecho se volvió insoportable. Parecía tan triste, tan solo.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Shaoran dijo:

–La verdad es que nunca pensé que me estuviera perdiendo algo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que así es.

Sakura se apretó un poco más contra él, como para absorber su soledad.

–Yo pensé que conocía la ciudad en la que he vivido toda mi vida, pero mientras paseaba contigo sentía como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez y…

Una paloma levantó el vuelo a un metro de ellos y Sakura no terminó la frase. Afortunadamente. Porque decir «me ha parecido más bella contigo» era demasiado prematuro.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio entonces, aunque para ella el silencio estaba cargado de confusión.

–Hasta que tomemos una decisión, creo que deberíamos mantener esto entre nosotros –dijo Shaoran entonces.

Sakura levantó la mirada y su expresión debía traicionar sus dudas sobre cómo tomarse tal petición porque Shaoran añadió:

–No quiero involucrar a tu familia sabiendo lo que piensan de mí. En este momento, serían una influencia negativa.

Si era sincera consigo misma, Sakura pensaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, que lo dijese él despertó ciertas suspicacias. Las razones llenarían un libro: desde la extraña reacción que Shaoran despertaba en ella a las inseguridades y contradicciones.

De repente, sentía la necesidad de alejarse de él pero cuando había dado dos pasos vio que Shaoran daba un salto y parpadeó, sorprendida. Había saltado para atrapar un _frisbee_ que le había lanzado alguien...

Entonces oyó risas femeninas y cuando se volvió vio a media docena de estudiantes universitarias, todas en camiseta y pantalón corto, todas mirando a Shaoran.

Él le devolvió el _frisbee_ a una rubia pechugona que sonreía de oreja a oreja y parecía a punto de echarle los brazos al cuello. Shaoran, sin embargo, las miraba como si fueran un grupo de crías traviesas y dijo algo que las hizo reír aún más.

El incidente duró dos minutos, pero fue suficiente para que Sakura se pusiera de mal humor.

Mientras seguían paseando en silencio, se preguntó cómo podía haber pensado que un hombre como él se sentía solo. O que ella era diferente a las hordas de mujeres que lo perseguían.

–Lo haces de manera automática, ¿verdad?

Él levantó una ceja.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Volver locas a las mujeres.

–Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

–Yo no afecto a los hombres como tú afectas a las mujeres.

– ¿No te has dado cuenta de las bocas abiertas que ibas dejando a tu paso? Casi lamento haberte pedido que te pusieras una falda.

–Venga ya. Los hombres no se arrojan a mis pies cuando paso.

–No, porque los hombres necesitan una invitación para hacer eso. Las mujeres pueden permitirse el lujo de lanzarse sobre un hombre sin que nadie las acuse de acosarlo.

– ¿Quieres decir que te sientes acosado por las mujeres? ¿No las invitas o las animas al menos?

– ¿Crees que yo he invitado a esas chicas?

–No… quiero decir en general. Tu reputación de playboy es legendaria.

–Más bien un mito urbano. Pero yo podría repetir de memoria incidentes en los que tú has dejado devastada a la frágil población masculina.

– ¿Frágil? ¿En qué planeta vives tú?

–En éste, en el que tú no vives si no te has dado cuenta de que las mujeres son mucho más fuertes que los hombres.

Sakura lo miró, pensativa.

–Entonces, ¿las historias que cuentan sobre ti no son ciertas?

–Nunca he sido promiscuo. Nunca me ha apetecido serlo.

–Pero has tenido muchas aventuras de una noche.

– ¿Según las revistas? –se burló él–. No, no es verdad. Puedo contar las veces que he tenido relaciones sexuales desde los quince años.

– ¿En serio?

–No me he acostado con tantas mujeres, te lo aseguro. Y si alguna vez he tenido una aventura de una noche no fue porque quisiera probar con otra al día siguiente sino porque no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. De hecho, una de las razones por las que la mayoría de mis encuentros sexuales no se han convertido en una relación seria es porque la mujer no me ha gustado lo suficiente –Shaoran la miraba a los ojos, como intentando borrar de su mente la idea que tenía de él–. Y la otra razón es que creo que ningún hombre debería ser promiscuo porque las mujeres son personas. Personas muy complejas.

–Ah, gracias por ese discurso revolucionario –bromeó Sakura.

–Quiero decir que un hombre promiscuo ve a las mujeres como meros pasatiempos, pero las mujeres requieren tiempo y esfuerzo y yo nunca he tenido ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sólo he aceptado las invitaciones de aquéllas que no estaban buscando una relación y a las que podía dar lo que querían.

A Sakura no le gustaba oírle hablar de su vida sexual con tal sinceridad, pero era un alivio que no fuera lo que había imaginado.

– ¿A qué te refieres, cosas materiales?

–He hecho muchos regalos en mi vida, pero no sólo a mis compañeras de cama. Aunque lo de compartir cama es metafórico porque nunca me quedo a dormir.

–Conmigo sí –le recordó Sakura.

Shaoran clavó en ella sus ojos grises.

–Y me habría gustado seguir haciéndolo, pero tú te escapaste. –No sabía qué hacer y pensé que lo mejor sería dejar que tú lo decidieras. Muy bien, había admitido su inseguridad.

–Podrías haberme dado alguna indicación de que querías volver a verme. O al menos de que no pensabas que había sido el mayor error de tu vida.

Sakura se mordió los labios para disimular que le temblaban.

–Y tú podrías haberme llamado por teléfono, aunque sólo fuera para darme las gracias por pasar un buen rato. Y entonces yo podría haberte dicho que no me importaría repetir.

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

–De modo que los dos cometimos un error y hemos perdido dieciocho meses.

–Imagino que habrás encontrado… alternativas en todo ese tiempo.

Él la miró, sin poder disimular su irritación.

– ¿Para qué? La satisfacción que podían ofrecerme otras mujeres ya no me interesa.

– ¿Estás diciendo que no has… desde entonces? –le preguntó ella, incrédula.

–No –contestó Shaoran–. ¿Y tú?

De nuevo, Sakura se mordió los labios.

–Yo estaba embarazada y después del parto lo único que he hecho es trabajar y cuidar de mi hijo.

– ¿Y ésas son las únicas razones por las que no has vuelto a salir con otros hombres?

–No, la verdad es que no –admitió ella–. Pero no puedo creer que a ti te pasara lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué no, Sakura? –Le preguntó él entonces, su mirada llegándole hasta el tuétano–. Yo no estaba interesado en conformarme con menos de lo que había encontrado contigo. Porque tú eres lo que he buscado siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA ADAPTADORA: Hola a todos! principalmente quiero pedirles mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes como lo habia prometido es que con todo lo de la escuela me tenia vuelta loca ;) pero ya estoy aqui y prometo actualizar mas seguido y no dejar la historia sin concluirla es que en momentos mi Musa sale de viaje y se como que se pierde :D pero en fin... Ya les hice mi promesa y espero cumplirla<strong>

**Ademas mil gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus hermosos Review en verdad me encanta leerlos y me pone muy de buenas **

**Chiwanko: Me alegra que te este gustando los capitulos ademas ya se yo tambien amo a Shaoran es tan tierno y sobre todo en este capitulo ...3**

**Elfenixenlasllamas: Hola! no te preocupes Shaoran poco a poco va a empezar a ganar muchisimo mas territorio en el corazon de Sakura ya no fakta mucho ...**

**anaiza18, Maru-chan1296, sofia-1550, Ceresito 81, didi : Hola mil gracias por su review me alegra que les este gustando la historia espero no ****desepcionarlas**

**MayiLoza: Gracias! no te preocupes se vienen momentos dificiles para nuestra pareja y mil gracias por tu review**

**Lydiacarltonzs: Jajaja... no creias que Shaoran dejaria asi a Sakura me hubiera encantado ver tu reaccion jeje... :) pero viene bonitos momentos para nuestra parejita besos**

**Nanitayi-Li: Gracias! ya se Shaoran tiene un cambio muy drastico de actitud pero es para bien n_n y sobre todo espero y te haya gustado el capitulo xoxo.. 3**

**Beabi: A mi tambien me encanta esa parte linda y tierna de Shaoran con su hijo 3 e imaginate como reaccionaran sus hermanos ... :O al saber jeje.. pobre Shaoran lo que le espera u_u y gracias por tu review**

**bebeli: Gracias hermosa! me agrada mucho que te este gustando la historia :) y Sakura y Shaoran 3 aunque los 2 se aman con todo su ser son personas muy orgullosas y ambos piensan antes de actuar pero poco a poco empezaran a mostrar mas sus sentimientos... bueno besos y gracias por tu review**


	7. Irresistible Invitacion

**SITIO PARA DOS,**

**Hola aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero y les guste xoxo**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él.**_

_**Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo, pero, cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en su vida y él descubrió la verdad, ni la familia de Sakura, ni el contrato multimillonario que estaba en juego ni algo tan inconveniente como el amor pudieron evitar que él reclamara lo que era suyo...**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**Irresistible invitación**

Después de esa admisión y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para terminar con aquella charla a corazón abierto, siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia durante el resto del día.

Y luego llegó el momento de volver a casa para meter a Hien en la cuna.

De vuelta en el apartamento, encontraron a Fuutie y Hien pasándolo de maravilla, aunque el niño lanzó un grito de alegría al verlos, gateando hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quedaron hasta mucho después de que se hubiera dormido y, de nuevo, Shaoran cocinó para todos. Fuutie se quedó helada cuando lo vio en la cocina. Y luego, cuando probó el suflé que había hecho, anunció que el mundo se había puesto oficialmente patas arriba.

Shaoran recibió su asombro con una enigmática sonrisa, una que sorprendió a Sakura.

Antes de marcharse, entraron en el dormitorio de Hien y se le encogió el corazón mientras él besaba a su diminuta réplica. Tanto que casi estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quedara.

Pero, por muy increíble que hubieran sido los dos últimos días, aquel paso era demasiado prematuro.

Fuutie se despidió, prometiendo volver lo antes posible porque estaba enamorada de Hien y Shaoran dejó que su hermana entrase en el ascensor mientras se despedía de ella con un gesto.

Sakura se quedó en la puerta, decepcionada.

Pero, de repente, él volvió a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Esta noche, nada de beso de despedida. Así mañana no irás a trabajar como he ido yo hoy y nadie acabará en la cárcel.

Sakura tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio. Estaba conteniéndose por ella.

Shaoran se llevó su mano a los labios.

– ¿Me das otro día, _Y__ǐ__jí w__ǒ_?

Y ella sólo pudo susurrar un trémulo:

–Sí.

No tuvieron otro día.

Lo único que tuvieron durante las siguientes semanas fueron unas horas robadas. Veía a Shaoran alguna vez, si tenía tiempo entre reunión y reunión.

Aunque verlo menos la hacía saborear el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Se había rendido ante ese nuevo Shaoran, descubriendo cosas que jamás hubiera esperado de él o de cualquier otro hombre.

El viernes, dos semanas más tarde, le dijo que llegaría a las siete, pero apareció a las once, mucho después de que Hien se hubiera dormido.

Se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que cada día parecía más cansado. Y aquella noche parecía no sólo cansado, sino inquieto, nervioso.

En cuanto se sentó en el sofá, sonó su móvil.

Shaoran le pidió disculpas porque tenía que contestar a la llamada y lo oyó discutir con alguien mientras salía al balcón. Unos minutos después volvió a entrar y tiró el móvil sobre el sofá antes de ir al cuarto de baño.

Salió con el pelo mojado y se volvió hacia ella con una furia que hacía que sus ojos pareciesen negros.

–No vale de nada, Sakura. Esto no funciona.

– ¿Qué no funciona?

Sakura no sabía cómo había podido articular esa frase ya que el anuncio de Shaoran la había dejado helada.

–Yo esperaba que fuera así –siguió él–, pero no funciona. He sido un tonto por pensar que podría tener tiempo para estar contigo… y eso fue antes de saber lo de Hien y el tiempo libre que necesitaría para estar con él.

Estaba rindiéndose, pensó Sakura.

Estaba diciéndole que todo había terminado antes de haber empezado.

No, no podía ser. Lo estaban haciendo tan bien… y podían organizarse mejor. Si lo intentaban, existía la posibilidad de que fueran felices.

Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, todo había terminado.

Shaoran Li había tomado una decisión y nadie podría convencerlo de que estaba equivocado.

–Tengo que marcharme o haré algo drástico –Shaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso–. Pensaba que lo mejor era ir despacio y que, al final, los dos saldríamos ganando.

Hasta dos semanas antes, Sakura había pensado que ésa sería su reacción a cualquier contacto personal, que se ahogaría, que se mostraría desdeñoso con aquéllos que lo necesitaban. Shaoran… Shaoran Li era un conquistador nato, no un hombre que quisiera cuidar de un niño.

Pero él le había demostrado que era mucho más de lo que creía, que incluso podría ser aquello que ella había soñado.

¿Habría descubierto que cuidar de su hijo exigía de él más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar?, se preguntó. Debería sentirse agradecida de que aquello terminase tan pronto, de que fuera sincero.

Pero no era así. Se sentía dolida y enfadada consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar, por haber creído que aquella relación podría funcionar.

–Cuando anuncié que quería posponer la firma del contrato durante un tiempo –siguió él– todos se volvieron locos. Creen que intento orquestar un golpe maestro a espaldas de todo el mundo y ahora intentan espiarme, averiguar qué estoy tramando…

– ¿Estás hablando del contrato con la armada estadounidense?

El contrato del que su familia quería echarlo.

Shaoran apretó los dientes.

–Por supuesto. Parece que mi reputación es tan formidable que a nadie se le ocurre considerar que, sencillamente, quiero descansar durante un tiempo. Todos creen que es una maniobra para eliminar a algún competidor, cuando lo único que quiero es un poco de tiempo para pensar… o para no pensar, por una vez en mi vida.

¿Qué tenía eso que ver con el anuncio de que su relación con ella y con Hien no funcionaba?, se preguntó Sakura.

–Tus hermanos están detrás de esa reacción –siguió él–. Están apoyando a los Di Giordano y todos los que podrían perder un céntimo si yo fuese eliminado me buscan como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarse del asunto personal para concentrarse en los negocios.

–Casi tengo terminado el borrador con las condiciones que habíamos pactado y mis hermanos revisarán su opinión sobre el asunto si se lo ofreces.

Shaoran le había dicho que ella no debía involucrarse en esa batalla con sus hermanos porque podrían sospechar lo que había entre ellos. Había dicho que encontraría la manera de lidiar con sus dudas, pero si las cosas iban tan mal, y tan pronto, tal vez lo había reconsiderado.

Él cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos un momento después.

–Tengo mucho que perder y, por el momento y por primera vez en mi vida, no encuentro un curso de acción viable. Y tal y como me siento en este momento, si me presionan será el funeral de alguien.

¿Estar con Hien y con ella durante dos semanas lo había dejado en tal estado de angustia?, se preguntó Sakura. Deberían salir en algún libro de récords como los que habían conseguido que el iceberg Shaoran Li perdiese su famosa frialdad. Aunque él quería alejarse lo antes posible para recuperarla.

Sakura intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones.

–Haz lo que haces siempre: actúa sólo cuando lo tengas todo planeado hasta el último detalle. En cuanto a nosotros, éramos un experimento y existía la posibilidad de que saliera mal.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

–No funciona, tú mismo lo has dicho. Y lo mejor es seguir adelante. Afortunadamente, nos hemos dado cuenta a tiempo.

– ¿Crees que me refería a nosotros?

Su vehemencia la sorprendió.

– ¿A qué si no?

– ¡Me refiero a eso! –Shaoran señaló el móvil en el sofá–. Suena a todas horas y no puedo apagarlo porque si lo hago me buscarán por toda la ciudad. Y no me apetece que me sigan hasta aquí. _Shao_, Sakura… habías pensado… –Shaoran sacudió la cabeza–. ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso? Estoy desesperado porque esta situación interfiere con nuestra relación. Eso es lo que tiene que terminar.

Sakura sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

–Pero no puede terminar. Es tu vida.

–No, no lo es. Ésta es la batalla más importante para mí y no puedo luchar como me gustaría porque involucra a tu familia.

–Pero siempre habrá otras guerras. Si eso impide que estés con Hien y conmigo, siempre será así.

–No, no es verdad. Ahora no tenemos una relación –dijo él–. Soy nuevo en esto y estoy aprendiendo lo que hace falta para compartir mi vida con alguien. Estoy probándome a mí mismo y la prueba no puede ser justa en estas circunstancias.

Voy a fracasar y no puedo hacerlo, por eso tengo que alejarme de todo.

Sakura lo miró, desconcertada.

– ¿Y dónde quieres ir?

–Ven conmigo. Vámonos a algún sitio los tres durante el tiempo que haga falta.

Shaoran miraba a Sakura, temiendo que pudiese escuchar los latidos de su corazón, tan estruendosos eran.

Ella lo miraba como si no lo hubiese oído o como si, de repente, hubiera dejado de entenderlo. ¿O pensaba que había perdido la cabeza?

Y tal vez así era. La lógica que había gobernado su vida parecía haberse esfumado. Se veía empujado por los impulsos, poseído por el deseo, movido por la necesidad, sin cálculo o premeditación. No le quedaba más que una imperiosa necesidad: estar con ella y con Hien.

Los perseguía con más determinación que la obsesión que lo había llevado a la cima. Y se había dado cuenta de que tanto Sakura como él mismo estaban equivocados: él no era un hombre sin sentimientos. En lo que se refería a Sakura y Hien, todo lo contrario.

Siempre había pensado que era más seguro, más eficiente, ser práctico y no acercarse demasiado a nadie, no comunicarse con ellos a un nivel íntimo. Sus hermanos tenían sus propias vidas y nunca había pensado que se hubieran perdido nada manteniendo las distancias.

Pero Sakura y Hien eran otra cuestión.

Sakura y Hien eran suyos.

Ese sentimiento posesivo, esa emoción, eran algo nuevo para él. Y totalmente abrumador.

Él era un hombre de acción y la idea de tener una familia lo aterrorizaba. Y, al mismo tiempo, se moría por tenerla.

No podía creer la felicidad que sentía estando con ellos, el vacío cuando se marchaba, la ansiedad de que aquello no fuese real y no durase para siempre.

Todo aquello era tan nuevo para él que temía meter la pata. No podía arriesgarse a dejar que el mundo los separase antes de que tuvieran algo sólido.

Y la reacción de Sakura aumentaba sus miedos. Lo había interpretado mal, pero su reacción no había sido la de pelear por ellos, al contrario, había aceptado sin problemas que todo terminase.

¿Significaba eso que no estaba a su lado, que no sentía lo mismo que él? ¿O no tenía fe y creía que iba a fallarle? ¿Era por eso por lo que le resultaba tan fácil creer que iba a marcharse?

Pero era lógico, pensó entonces. Dos días perfectos y alguna hora robada durante las últimas semanas no cambiaban nada.

Por eso era imperativo que le demostrarse, a ella y a él mismo, que podía quedarse, que podía ser lo que quería que fuese, lo que Sakura y Hien necesitaban que fuese.

Y sólo tendría esa oportunidad si se alejaban de Japón y de su familia durante algún tiempo.

–Ven a Beijing conmigo, Sakura. Pasaremos unas semanas tomando el sol, en la playa de Beidaihe olvidando las exigencias del mundo y concentrándonos sólo en nosotros y en Hien –intentó animarla–. No he tenido vacaciones en veinticinco años y estoy seguro de que tampoco tú lo has hecho últimamente. Nos lo debemos a nosotros mismos, ¿y dónde mejor que en las playas de mi país?

Ella lo miró, en sus ojos una mezcla de tempestuosas emociones.

–No sé…

–Por favor, _Y__ǐ__jí w__ǒ_, di que sí.

Sí.

Ésa parecía ser la única respuesta. Había dicho que sí a la irresistible invitación menos de veinticuatro horas antes y, después de explicarles a sus hermanos que iba a tomarse unas vacaciones porque se encontraba cansada, allí estaba, al otro lado del mundo. En Beidaihe , donde habían llegado en el avión privado de Shaoran… ella y su séquito.

Aunque él le había asegurado que sus tíos vivían allí y tenían experiencia con niños, Sakura había insistido en llevar a Eleni, al marido de Eleni, su hija, su yerno y sus nietos, todos encantados de volver a su patria en aquellas inesperadas vacaciones.

Después de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Heraklion, la capital de Beijing, el propio Shaoran los había llevado hasta la finca pilotando su helicóptero. En la pista, a un kilómetro de la mansión, los esperaban dos limusinas.

Una de ellas llevó a Eleni y su familia hasta la residencia de invitados, un edificio en medio de un campo de olivos, a cinco minutos de la casa principal.

La limusina en la que viajaban Shaoran, Hien y ella se detuvo frente a un edificio de tres plantas construido sobre un promontorio. La casa, rodeada de palmeras, cipreses y pinos, era de piedra blanca y, al atardecer, adquiría el mismo tono dorado que la arena de la playa a unos metros de la entrada. Estaban frente al mar de Beidaihe, de un azul intenso, la brisa moviendo las ramas de los árboles…

Sakura tembló ante la emoción que provocaba aquel paisaje… y la proximidad de Shaoran. Después del frío de Japón, el clima Chino era una bendición.

Shaoran la llevó por una escalera de piedra hasta un pórtico con columnas de estilo corintio que parecía transportarla al tiempo de los dioses Chinos. La casa debía tener unos dos mil metros cuadrados y estaba situada en una parcela de veinte hectáreas, con casi un kilómetro de playa privada. Pero no fue el tamaño lo que la impactó.

Ella había vivido toda su vida en una mansión casi tan grande como aquélla y se había movido desde niña en los círculos de la alta sociedad de Japón, pero aquel sitio era diferente.

Su clásica arquitectura griega parecía llevarse el estrés de la vida moderna que habían dejado atrás sólo unas horas antes y la llamaba de una forma extraña… tal vez debido a sus ancestros o a su sangre griega, que sólo había entendido hasta ese momento a un nivel intelectual.

Y mientras entraba en el vestíbulo, con Shaoran tomándola por la cintura, protegiéndola a ella y a Hien con su brazo, entendió por primera vez lo que era volver a casa.

El interior no era pretencioso; nada de complejos ornamentos o muebles que servían sólo para demostrar el dinero y el buen gusto del propietario.

El enorme vestíbulo de entrada daba paso a un salón amplio y sencillo, decorado en tonos arena, con una chimenea de piedra que conectaba el interior y el exterior y paredes de cristal desde las que se veía el fabuloso jardín y la piscina.

Una pareja robusta de unos sesenta años entró tras ellos y Sakura imaginó que debían ser los tíos de Shaoran, Ierán Li y Wei Li, que miraban a Hien con cara de sorpresa.

– ¡Has venido de verdad! –exclamó la mujer, en Chino.

–Seguro que habías pensado que no vendría, como siempre –bromeó Shaoran–. Yǐjí wǒ, te presento a mi tía Ierán Li y a mi tío Wei Li.

–Encantada –dijo ella.

–Os presento a Sakura Kinomoto y a nuestro hijo, Hien kun. Espero que hagáis inolvidable su estancia aquí.

Ierán y Wei eran su tío y su tía. Hien era su hijo.

Y ella era sólo ella.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿Qué iba a llamarla, ex amante, madre accidental de su hijo, experimento?

Ierán Li se acercó al niño, llevándose una mano al corazón, y Hien alargó los bracitos hacia ella como si supiera que era parte de la familia.

–Shaoran… Dios mío, por fin –murmuró, emocionada–. Tienes un hijo.

Shaoran acarició la mejilla regordeta de su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios y Sakura tuvo que contener una oleada de emoción.

Y eso fue antes de que dijera, con voz ronca:

–Sí, por fin.

Sakura y Hien se instalaron en una de las ocho suites de la mansión que incluso tenía su propia escalera para bajar al primer piso. Escalera por la que subía Eleni para cuidar de Hien… aunque apenas tenía que hacerlo porque Shaoran no quería separarse del niño.

Y cuando Hien dormía, se quedaban a solas.

Aquel día estaban paseando por la playa, en silencio, empapándose de la belleza que los rodeaba. Sakura miraba a Shaoran de soslayo y cada vez que lo hacía, él estaba mirándola con una intensidad abrumadora. Nerviosa, a veces reía, a veces se apartaba y corría hacia las olas que acariciaban la playa.

Había dejado atrás una ciudad fría de acero y cristal para encontrarse en un sitio que parecía el paraíso, atendida a todas horas por un hombre como Shaoran Li. Y le parecía increíble.

Después de jugar en el agua como no lo había hecho desde que tenía diez años, se tiró sobre la arena, abriendo los brazos como si en ellos cupiera el universo.

–Y pensar que siempre había creído que no tenías un hogar.

–No lo tengo.

– ¿Pero esta casa…?

Shaoran se tumbó a su lado en la arena, apoyándose en un codo para mirarla.

–No es exactamente mi hogar. No en el sentido que yo quería que lo fuera.

– ¿Entonces por qué la compraste?

–No, en realidad hice que la construyeran.

– ¿Y no pensabas vivir aquí?

–La construí para mis hermanas, por si algún día decidían volver a Beidaihe . Pero, por el momento, sólo la han usado alguna vez de vacaciones.

De modo que no había construido aquel sitio para él o para una futura familia. ¿Podría alguien como Shaoran cambiar, convertirse en el hombre que no había sido nunca?

Pero tenía que haber alguna razón para que hubiese construido la casa precisamente allí.

– ¿Naciste en Beidaihe?

–No, elegí Beidaihe porque estaba lo más lejos posible del sitio en el que había nacido.

De modo que ésa era la razón. Le dolía que fuese una razón negativa, pero eso significaba que no se movía sólo por razones prácticas. También tenía impulsos, como todos los seres humanos.

–Mi casa estaba al otro lado de la colina con la de Beidaihe. Yo solía ir andando hasta, un pueblo turístico de la playa de Nandaihe, donde conseguí mi primer trabajo en los muelles. Y luego venía aquí y comía solo, mirando el mar. Desde los diez a los quince años, dormí en esta playa más que en mi propia casa –siguió contándole Shaoran–. Cuando gané mi primer millón, compré la parcela y empecé a construir la casa de mis sueños… aunque la terminaron hace sólo unos años.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pensativa.

–Vives en Japón, pero no has solicitado la nacionalidad.

–No, nunca he visto razones para hacerlo.

–Tus hermanas sí lo han hecho.

Sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, él asintió con la cabeza.

–Los llevé a Japón cuando eran muy pequeñas y nunca han querido vivir en ningún otro sitio. Yo quería estar donde estaba mi trabajo y hasta hace unas semanas nunca había querido otra cosa.

No dijo nada más, pero el corazón de Sakura daba saltos dentro de su pecho. ¿De qué huía cuando era un crío?, se preguntaba. ¿Dónde estaba su familia mientras él dormía en aquella playa a los quince años? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo se había convertido en el hombre que era cuando lo tenía todo en contra?

Pero no iba a preguntarle, esperaría que él mismo se lo contara, que le abriese su corazón cuando estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

De repente, Shaoran la apretó contra su corazón para hacer lo que decía haber hecho tantas veces cuando era un crío: ver como el sol se perdía dentro del mar.

Y Sakura se dio cuenta de que no preguntarle, no intentar averiguar quién era iba a ser lo más difícil.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro ante la maravillosa imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

Shaoran, sin camisa, su cuerpo de dios brillando como una estatua de bronce, sus músculos flexionándose. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba ayudando a un desnudito Hien a dar sus primeros pasos sobre la arena.

Sakura cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la emoción. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegaron a Beidaihe y se había convertido en adicta a Shaoran Li. Casi estaba empezando a depender de que él los transformase en un trío.

Cuanto más le abría su corazón, más le demostraba que no era sólo el hombre de negocios al que respetaba y el amante al que deseaba sino un hombre al que podría amar. Al que amaba, con toda su alma.

Y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

¿Y si quería a su hijo pero no a ella?

No dudaba que el lazo que estaba creando con Hien era profundo y para siempre, pero ellos no habían vuelto a hacer el amor. Tal vez ya no la deseaba, pensó, con angustia.

¿Y si estaba haciendo todo aquello sólo para demostrarle que podían compartir a Hien, sin que hubiera nada entre ellos? Shaoran era un empresario ambicioso y tal vez todo aquello era un plan para adquirir un hijo.

Tenía que saberlo con seguridad o se volvería loca.

Horas después, cuando Hien estaba en su cuna, Shaoran la llevó a la cocina para preparar una de sus creativas cenas.

Estaba dejando sobre la encimera las cebollas, champiñones y pimientos que habían tomado del huerto cuando Sakura anunció:

–Puedes darle tu apellido al niño.

Él levantó la cabeza como si lo hubiera disparado.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, emocionada por su evidente alegría.

– ¿Quieres que Hien sea Hien Li? –le preguntó Shaoran, con voz temblorosa.

Y ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza de nuevo porque no podía articular palabra. Pero, si pudiera, le haría la pregunta que estaba deseando hacer:

« ¿Quieres que también yo sea Sakura Li?».

Un golpecito en la puerta hizo que los dos volvieran la cabeza, sorprendidos. Era Ierán y parecía muy agitada. Wei se había caído de una escalera de mano y estaba sangrando.

Shaoran corrió a auxiliar a su tío y, quince minutos después, Sakura escuchaba las aspas del helicóptero.

Pero la llamó al móvil poco después.

–Me parece que Wei se ha roto el hombro. Voy a llevarlo a un hospital de Heraklion. Sakura hizo una mueca. –Pobre hombre. Espero que se recupere pronto.

–Eso espero yo también –dijo Shaoran–. Sakura… cuando has dicho que Hien podría llevar mi apellido, ¿querías decir que puedo darle mi apellido pero no ser su padre? Sé que sólo ha pasado un mes, pero... ¿sigues sin creer que pueda comprometerme de verdad? ¿Sigues temiendo que tarde o temprano desaparezca de su vida?

– ¡No! –exclamó ella. No dudaba de su compromiso hacia Hien. ¿Pero qué significaba eso para los dos? Ésa era la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer–. Estoy segura de que serás un padre maravilloso.

Shaoran dejó escapar un audible suspiro.

–Gracias, Sakura. Nunca lamentarás esa decisión… pero ahora tengo que colgar. Gracias otra vez, _Y__ǐ__jí w__ǒ_.

Después de cortar la comunicación, Sakura intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones. No había dicho nada sobre ellos dos.

Sólo quería a Hien.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Lo prometido es deuda les dejo el capitulo espero y esta vez me perdonen pero no podre contestra sus reviews pero quiero agradecerles a tod s por quitarles unos minutos de su tiempo y escribirme eso en verdad me alegfra demasiado <strong>

**PD: Poco a poco ire contestando sus reviews Besos espero poder actualizar pronto **


	8. Parte del Trato

**SITIO PARA DOS,**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él.**_

_**Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo, pero, cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en su vida y él descubrió la verdad, ni la familia de Sakura, ni el contrato multimillonario que estaba en juego ni algo tan inconveniente como el amor pudieron evitar que él reclamara lo que era suyo...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho<strong>

**Parte del trato**

Shaoran no volvió hasta el día siguiente. Eran las siete de la mañana, después de otra noche en el infierno, cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de entrada y sintió que su corazón se encogía con cada paso que lo llevaba hacia ella.

Se lo diría, le diría que quería volver a casa.

El experimento había concluido y Shaoran había pasado la prueba. Sería el padre de Hien. No había necesidad de seguir allí.

Shaoran entró en la cocina con aspecto cansado… y más atractivo que nunca.

– ¿Wei está bien?

–Se pondrá bien. He llevado al hospital al mejor equipo médico de Tokyo.

–Ah, muy bien.

Sakura apartó la mirada, nerviosa.

–Oye, cuando dijiste que podría ser el padre de Hien, ¿querías decir que no me quieres como marido?

Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. ¿Estaba preguntándoselo o pidiéndoselo? Y si era esto último, ¿por qué lo hacía?

El cariño que sentía por Hien parecía empujarlo a comprometerse, pero Sakura no quería eso. No, debía tomar una decisión sin apresurarse. Y debía decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

Aunque aquello fuese lo más difícil, lo más aterrador que había hecho nunca.

–Hien y yo no tenemos por qué ir juntos. Ser el padre de Hien no tiene nada que ver con ser mi marido.

–Pero ser su padre y tu marido era parte del trato.

Sakura empezaba a hacerse ilusiones, pero tenía que estar segura del todo.

–Tu habilidad para negociar está fallando porque no parecía ser eso lo que me ofreciste el primer día.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Te pedí que te casaras conmigo el primer día.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí, por Hien. Pero ésa no es razón para casarse y te lo dije entonces, cuando rechacé una proposición de matrimonio hecha a toda prisa y por las razones equivocadas.

–Quieres decir cuando te reíste de mi proposición –le recordó el.

Eso le había molestado, ¿eh?

–Tras lo cual, tú mismo reconociste que no estabas hecho para ser el marido de nadie.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo estas últimas semanas?

– ¿Llevarte bien con la madre de tu hijo? –sugirió Sakura.

Él soltó una carcajada.

–Y yo pensando que nos llevábamos de maravilla…

–No, no lo creo.

– ¿En serio? ¿Crees que no nos llevamos bien?

–No nos relacionamos como marido y mujer sino como amigos, como colegas. Aunque hace unas semanas no lo hubiera creído posible, debo reconocer que eres un buen amigo. Así que no creas que puedes ofrecerme matrimonio sólo por Hien. Podemos seguir como hasta ahora, siendo buenos amigos y buenos padres para nuestro hijo.

Shaoran la miró en silencio durante unos segundos y cuando pensó que iba a tomarla entre sus brazos para comérsela a besos, como prueba de que no podían ser amigos, se dio la vuelta.

Sakura miró su espalda, perpleja.

¿Se marchaba? Pero no podía ser.

Cuando oyó que cerraba la puerta seguía sin creer que se hubiera ido.

Pero no volvió.

¿Sería posible que sus peores miedos se hubieran hecho realidad?

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en la cocina, temblando, incrédula. Por fin, cuando logró moverse, se dirigió a la habitación de Hien.

No podía dejar que el dolor se la llevase por delante. Tenía que seguir siendo amiga de Shaoran porque él tenía derecho a ser el padre de su hijo sin ser su marido.

El niño estaba intentando levantarse en la cuna, como solía hacer últimamente, y Sakura lo tomó en brazos, las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro mojando su pelo.

Se sentía feliz por él porque iba a tener un papá. En cuanto a ella, tenía que recuperar la compostura, volver a ser la que había sido antes de que Shaoran Li entrase en su vida. No se hacía ilusiones, sabía que le había robado el corazón y que no habría manera de recuperarlo o de ser feliz con otro hombre. Lo único que podía esperar era acostumbrarse a la idea y encontrar refugio a su pena, tal vez cierta serenidad.

Horas después, había hecho las maletas y estaba jugando con Hien mientras ensayaba lo que iba a decirle a Shaoran cuando escuchó un golpecito en la puerta.

Era Kaki, el chófer.

– Xiaolang Li quiere que venga conmigo, Srita. Kinomoto.

Ella lo miró, alarmada.

– ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

–Está esperándola –insistió Kaki.

Sakura se volvió hacia Eleni y la niñera asintió con la cabeza.

–Vaya tranquila, yo me quedo con el niño.

Resignada, subió a la limusina y se dedicó a admirar el Mediterráneo hasta que, por fin, Kaki se detuvo al lado del Porsche de Shaoran y le abrió la puerta.

Sakura ni siquiera le dio las gracias, ni se fijó en que la limusina arrancaba de nuevo, porque sólo podía ver la escena que había delante de ella.

Al final de una alfombra roja, cubierta con pétalos blancos y flanqueados por ramos de lirios, había una enorme tienda de lona blanca a un metro de la playa.

Al final de la alfombra, estaba Shaoran, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón que destacaba sus fabulosas piernas. Su pelo ondulado, que no se había cortado desde que volvió a aparecer en su vida, se movía alrededor de su leonina cabeza, casi rozando sus hombros.

Sakura se dirigió hacia él, aunque las piernas no le respondían del todo, y cuando llegó a su lado Shaoran clavó una rodilla en el suelo.

Y el corazón de Sakura se detuvo.

Nunca, jamás habría imaginado que Shaoran Li se pondría en posición de suplicante por nada ni por nadie.

Pero allí estaba.

Shaoran sacó del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo del color del mar y, cuando la abrió, Sakura dejó escapar un gemido.

Era un zafiro, el más perfecto que había visto nunca, casi del mismo color que sus ojos.

Y los de Shaoran estaban tan encendidos que rivalizaban con el calor del sol.

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, _Watashi wa aisuru_?

Shaoran miraba a Sakura, conteniendo el aliento. Su expresión asombrada no hacía nada por animarlo y cuando no contestó de inmediato, se asustó.

¿Y si le decía que no quería casarse con él, que se contentaba con que fuera el padre de Hien y nada más? ¿Su decisión de no tocarla hasta que hubieran aclarado su relación habría enfriado el ardor que sentía por él?

O tal vez lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Tal vez a la cerebral y cínica empresaria le parecía ridículo aquel gesto sentimental. Tal vez no le gustaba que hubiera clavado una rodilla en el suelo y la llamase «mi amor», mirándola como si fuera a ahogarse si le decía que no.

Shaoran bajó la mano con que le ofrecía el anillo y se levantó.

–Metí la pata la primera vez que te propuse matrimonio. ¿Otra vez lo estoy haciendo mal?

Entonces, un sonido melodioso salió de los labios que se moría por besar.

Sakura estaba riéndose.

De él, de su ofrecimiento, de su proposición de matrimonio.

Shaoran bajó los hombros. ¿Qué había esperado después de toda una vida de exilio emocional? Evidentemente, le era imposible comunicar sus recién encontradas emociones.

–Me parecía bien… en teoría, pero veo que me he equivocado.

Sakura dejó de reír abruptamente y lo miró a los ojos. Y entonces sintió que todo estaba bien, que todo se colocaba en su sitio, completándolo. ¿Cómo iba a vivir si él no era capaz de completarla a ella?

–Mira, olvídate de lo que he dicho. Quiero complacerte, honrarte, demostrarte cuánto deseo que seas mía, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo bien…

–Shaoran, no podrías haberlo hecho mejor –lo interrumpió ella–. Ni siquiera en mis más locas fantasías hubiera podido imaginar algo parecido.

– ¿Entonces por qué…?

– ¿Por qué me he reído? Porque tú, Shaoran Li, pareces tener los mismos miedos que yo tenía hasta hace unos minutos.

– ¿Qué miedos?

–Como no habías vuelto a hacerme el amor, pensé que no me deseabas tanto como yo pensaba.

¿Ése había sido su miedo?

–Tenías razón –dijo él–. Porque te deseo mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar, más de lo que es sensato. Mi deseo por ti me define ahora, es lo que soy: el hombre que te desea.

En sus preciosos ojos vio una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

– ¿Entonces por qué no has vuelto a hacerme el amor?

–Estaba intentando hacer las cosas en el orden adecuado y temía que la intimidad sexual nos abrumase. Así que me he contenido, me he limitado a ser un buen amigo para ti… y el precio ha sido mi cordura.

–Y la mía.

Su confesión estaba sellando la verdad.

Sakura lo deseaba, tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

Era casi inconcebible.

¿Cómo podía merecerlo?, se preguntó. Pero daba igual. A partir de aquel momento viviría intentando demostrarle que había hecho lo que debía hacer, lo mejor para los dos. Para los tres.

Esta vez, cuando clavó una rodilla en el suelo, Shaoran sacó el anillo de la caja.

– ¿Quieres apiadarte de mí y decirme que sí, _Watashi wa aisuru_?

Sakura alargó una mano hacia él. Quería que le pusiera el anillo a la manera tradicional, pero le temblaba tanto la mano que Shaoran tuvo que sujetarla.

–Y pensar que has malinterpretado mi contención por falta de interés.

–Y casi me muero. ¿Quieres tú apiadarte de mí ahora?

Cegado, loco de ansia por ella, de rendirse ante ella, Shaoran se levantó y tomó entre sus brazos a aquella diosa de la luna. Su mujer, la mujer para la que había sido creado.

– ¿Eso es un sí, Sakura? –Murmuró sobre sus labios–. ¿Sí a una vida entera conmigo?

–Sí –dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Sí a todo lo que quiero hacerte ahora y para siempre?

Esta vez, cuando Sakura asintió con la cabeza dejando escapar un gemido, Shaoran tembló de arriba abajo. Quería que repitiera ese gemido una y otra vez, quería hacerla gritar y sollozar de placer mientras la devoraba, mientras la hacía suya.

–Di que eres mía –murmuró.

–Soy tuya, Shaoran.

Aquello era para lo que había vivido, su gran triunfo, lo único que merecía la pena.

–Mía para adorarte y para darte placer –Shaoran buscó sus labios, suspirando por el regalo que nunca había creído merecer y que jamás pensó encontrar en su camino–. Di que eres mía, Sakura, haz que lo crea.

Ella lo repitió mientras la llevaba en brazos hacia la tienda, en el centro de la cual había una cama con sábanas de seda del color de sus ojos.

Shaoran se apartó para quitarle el vestido y remplazó la tela con sus labios, con su lengua y sus dientes, los gemidos de Sakura diciéndole dónde atormentarla. El deseo llegaba a un punto crítico, pero no podía dejar que su primer momento de intimidad en tanto tiempo, el que sellaría un pacto de por vida y daría comienzo a una vida de placeres, fuese menos que perfecto para ella. Su placer, como había ocurrido la primera vez, siempre derivaría del placer de Sakura.

Se apiadó de ella, y de sí mismo, mientras le quitaba las braguitas y luego se apartó para mirar a su diosa.

La había visto antes de que tuviera a Hien y creía conocer su maravilloso cuerpo…

Pero se había equivocado. Porque allí estaba, madura, fuerte, ella, su mujer. Y se moría por él como él moría por ella, temblando con la fuerza de su deseo.

–Eres mucho más bella de lo que recordaba –musitó, con voz ronca–. Eres increíble, _Watashi wa aisuru_, me vuelves loco.

Sakura levantó los brazos, en demanda, en súplica, y Shaoran tiró de ella.

–Dámelo todo, suplícame que yo te lo dé todo… te lo ruego.

Y ella lo hizo, su voz rompiéndose de pasión.

–Hazme todo lo que quieras, hazme tuya.

–No te guardes nada… nunca más.

Shaoran acarició los perfectos globos de sus túrgidos pechos, pellizcando los rosados pezones y ella recompensaba cada tirón, cada caricia, con un gemido. Y cuando deslizó la mano hacia abajo para ponerla sobre su monte de Venus, la oyó gritar.

Allí era donde se unían, donde la invadía, donde ella recibía su semilla y la transformaba en la magia de la vida. Donde le había dado la otra mitad de su alma, Hien.

–Éste es mi hogar, _Watashi wa aisuru_. Mi único hogar.

–Shaoran… –musitó ella–. Sí, mi amor, sí… ven a casa, dentro de mí.

«Mi amor».

Escuchar esas palabras en su voz satinada, como una oración, como un homenaje, Shaoran tuvo que tragar saliva. Había esperado, había soñado, pero oírselo decir… era demasiado para él.

No podía tener tanta suerte.

Dejó escapar un gruñido mientras introducía dos dedos en la humedad satinada de sus exquisitos pliegues, abriéndolos, excitándose aún más con su aroma, con la evidencia de su deseo.

–Shaoran, por favor…

–Deja que te dé placer, que te prepare. Aunque no puedo esperar mucho tiempo.

Ella lo recompensó con un nuevo río de lava y Shaoran se oyó a sí mismo rugiendo como una bestia cuando su pulgar encontró el capullo escondido. Apenas la había tocado cuando gritó su nombre, deshaciéndose entre sus brazos.

Pero él seguía moviendo los dedos, acariciándola por dentro y por fuera, chupando sus pezones hasta que sintió que se cerraba sobre sus dedos de nuevo, la bestia que había dentro de él enloquecida por su sabor, por su olor.

Sakura intentó cerrar las piernas, sus ojos humedecidos y cautivadores.

–Shaoran, por favor…

–No, aún no. Llevo demasiado tiempo hambriento de ti. Demasiado tiempo, _Watashi wa aisuru_. Diecinueve largos meses… deja que disfrute.

Ella asintió, en silencio, sus mejillas ardiendo mientras se abría para él.

Shaoran se arrodilló ante ella, la sangre escapando de su cabeza para concentrarse en su miembro. Apretando los dientes, se colocó las piernas de Sakura sobre los hombros, llenando sus manos con las firmes y sedosas nalgas.

–Mírame mientras te doy placer.

Sakura se apoyó en los codos, empujando las caderas hacia arriba para poner sus labios femeninos contra los de él.

–Una belleza así debería estar prohibida –murmuró Shaoran, llevándola al borde del precipicio mientras escuchaba la música de sus gemidos.

Aquello era erotismo, intimidad y plenitud.

Con Sakura era siempre así. Había sido así durante esos dos días mágicos, cuando concibieron a Hien. Sakura no se cansaba de él, como él no se cansaba de ella.

Suspirando, la aplastó contra el colchón, marcando sus labios con un beso para que saboreara su propio placer.

–Dámelo todo –murmuró ella, tirando de su camisa y su pantalón con manos ansiosas.

Shaoran sintió que perdía la cabeza. No quedaba nada de él más que la necesidad de ceder, de enterrarse en ella por fin. Y lo hizo, colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada, estimulándola, bañándose en su néctar, conteniéndose para no empujar.

Sakura gimió, arqueándose hacia él para estar más cerca, y Shaoran se rindió del todo mientras se enterraba en la mágica cueva, la garra de terciopelo envolviéndolo. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro, como si fuera imposible encontrar una mujer que se ajustase tan perfectamente como ella.

Y, sin embargo, al oírla gemir, pensó que le había hecho daño.

–Perdóname… debería tener más cuidado.

–No, no –la voz de Sakura era un suspiro–. Me prometiste que no te guardarías nada.

Shaoran la acarició, vacilante cuando su rostro se convulsionó en una mezcla de éxtasis y agonía.

–No te atrevas a guardarte nada, Li.

Fue ese Li, ese reto… Shaoran se perdió dentro de ella, profundizando su embestida.

– ¡Sí!

Su grito de bienvenida hizo que empujase con más fuerza, sintiéndola temblar debajo de él, oyendo sus gemidos y sus incoherentes palabras. Parecía brillar de placer, cada centímetro de su cuerpo una obra de arte que ni los poetas y artistas de la antigua Tokyo hubiesen podido plasmar.

Se apartó de ella para volver a entrar con la misma fuerza y se rompió, sintiendo el impacto del orgasmo como nunca lo había sentido antes.

Sakura quedó inerte debajo de él, suspirando, buscando aire. Por un momento, pensó que se había dormido y se sintió más feliz que nunca mientras estudiaba su rostro.

Podría haber estado mirándola para siempre.

Pero un segundo después, Sakura le regaló una sonrisa que podría haberle hecho volar. Y luego se incorporó un poco, rozando su pecho con la gloriosa melena.

– ¿Tú sabes lo que siento cuando estás dentro de mí? Me sentía vacía sin ti… no vuelvas a dejarme vacía, mi amor.

–El ansia que sentía por ti me consumía –le confesó Shaoran–. Tómame siempre dentro de ti, _Watashi wa aisuru_. No me dejes escapar.

–Sí, sí… y esta vez lo deseo todo.

Él la miró, sorprendido. Creía habérselo dado todo.

Sakura se apoyó en los codos, una diosa de sensual abandono, su sonrisa tan letal como un narcótico.

–Quiero cada centímetro de lo que es mío. Eres mío y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, ¿no?

Shaoran entendió entonces lo que quería decir.

–Soy tuyo, Sakura. Tuyo, _Watashi wa aisuru_, de nadie más.

Sakura estaba en la cama, muda, mareada después de lo que Shaoran le había hecho, pero preparada para más. Preparada para todo.

La repentina violencia del mar, sacudido por el viento, hacía temblar la luz de la lámpara de aceite y los faldones de la tienda. Todo parecía acorde con el poder de su sexualidad.

Shaoran estaba de pie, frente a ella, y la luz del sol que se colaba por las costuras de la tienda iluminaba su excitado cuerpo.

No podía creerlo. ¿Todo eso era suyo?

–Tuyo, Sakura –dijo él, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Ella enterró la cara en su plano abdomen, respirando su aroma, buscando aquel miembro que parecía de acero pero era como el terciopelo.

–Date prisa, _Watashi wa aisuru_. Espero ansiosamente mi turno para hacerte mía, para darte placer.

Pero Sakura no se dio prisa; al contrario, se tomó su tiempo. Y luego, cuando pensó que ya no le quedaba nada, Shaoran le demostró que no era así.

Y durante el resto de la noche siguió demostrándoselo.

Durante los días siguientes, Sakura no dejaba de preguntarse si aquello era real.

Pero lo era. Su intimidad era cada día más profunda. Shaoran le abría su corazón, hablándole de su pasado, de sus planes de futuro. Y se sentía tan feliz que la asustaba. El destino nunca dejaba que alguien fuera tan feliz y siempre conspiraba para romper esa felicidad.

Como para validar su miedo, una tarde, mientras tomaban el sol frente a la piscina, Shaoran recibió una llamada de teléfono.

Y cuando la miró, en sus ojos vio algo… terrible.

Shaoran apartó la mirada enseguida y cortó la comunicación, pero Sakura estaba segura: algo terrible había pasado.

Y luego todo ocurrió muy rápido. Iba a levantarse y, de repente, oyó un golpe seguido de un grito.

Su hijo.

Hien estaba en el suelo, gritando a pleno pulmón. Mientras ella estaba preocupada por la expresión de Shaoran durante la llamada de teléfono, Hien se había levantado de la toalla y había resbalado en el suelo mojado del borde de la piscina, golpeando su cabecita contra el suelo…

Un segundo después, su hijo dejó de gritar y empezó a sufrir convulsiones.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Hoy una nota super rapida espero y les haya gustado el capitulo.. ademas ya faltan estimo 2 capitulos para el final :( pero mil gracias a todos y todas las que dejaron sus reviews prometo esta ves si contestarlos n_n en fin nos vemos en la proxima xoxo<strong>


	9. Mi Familia

**SITIO PARA DOS,**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él.**_

_**Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo, pero, cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en su vida y él descubrió la verdad, ni la familia de Sakura, ni el contrato multimillonario que estaba en juego ni algo tan inconveniente como el amor pudieron evitar que él reclamara lo que era suyo...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve<strong>

**Mi Familia**

Durante la pesadilla que siguió, Sakura aprendió el significado de la palabra terror. Y la importancia de tener a Shaoran a su lado.

Porque Shaoran no era sólo el padre de Hien o una pareja para ella. Siendo alguien que había creado su propio imperio partiendo de la nada, era casi inhumanamente eficiente, la mejor persona en la Tierra para tener al lado en un momento de crisis.

Y aquél era el peor momento de su vida.

Al darse cuenta de que Hien estaba sufriendo convulsiones, todo tipo de macabro escenario empezó a pasar por su cabeza, paralizándola por completo. Hien podría sufrir una conmoción cerebral, podría morir. Podrían perderlo.

Y sería culpa suya.

Pero Shaoran no se hundió, al contrario. A toda velocidad, tomó al niño en brazos, diciéndole que no iba a dejar que le pasara nada, que cuidaría de él.

Y lo hizo.

Unos minutos después, subían al helicóptero con Eleni y Shaoran lo organizó todo durante el vuelo. Cuando aterrizaron en el helipuerto del hospital, un equipo de médicos estaba esperando.

Las pruebas terminaron en menos de media hora, pero si Shaoran no hubiera estado a su lado, sujetándola, animándola e imbuyéndola de su fuerza, Sakura se habría derrumbado.

Cuando sacaron al niño de la sala de urgencias, despierta pero desorientada, Hien levantó los bracitos hacia ella primero… pero luego buscó a su padre y enterró la carita en su pecho buscando protección.

Cada uno de los médicos tenía una teoría, pero todos coincidían en que Hien había sufrido una ligera conmoción, pero el peligro había pasado y se recuperaría en unos días sin complicaciones. Lo peor que podría pasar era que tuviese jaqueca durante unos días, aunque debía quedarse en observación durante cuarenta y ocho horas, sólo como precaución.

A pesar de eso, y de que Hien despertó horas después como si nada hubiera pasado, para Sakura siguió siendo el momento más horrible de toda su vida.

Pero cuando volvieron a casa se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla no había terminado.

Al principio pensó que era por el susto, que estaba imaginando una tensión que no existía, pero ya no podía creerlo. Le habían dado una mala noticia por teléfono, una noticia que Shaoran no quería compartir con ella y eso la turbaba más que nada. No podía soportar que estuviera sufriendo solo, que pensara que no podía compartir sus preocupaciones con ella.

Pero algo que no podía entender impedía que le preguntase, algo enorme que parecía colgar sobre ellos, sobre su futuro. Y no quería mirarlo a los ojos por temor a que ese algo fuera real.

Después de meter a Hien en la cuna por la noche, Sakura decidió que no podía esperar más. No podía irse a la cama con él en ese estado.

–El niño está bien –dijo Shaoran, mientras abría la nevera–. Y por enésima vez, no fue culpa tuya.

–Quiero irme a casa –dijo Sakura.

Él se quedó en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

No sabía por qué lo había dicho así, de repente. O tal vez sí. Se sentía atrapada allí y necesitaba recuperar el control, estar en su territorio al menos. Y también creía que Shaoran necesitaba volver a Japón para lidiar con ese problema del que no quería hablarle.

Lo miró, con el corazón en la garganta mientras cerraba la nevera y se acercaba a ella. Seguramente le preguntaría por qué… pero no le preguntó. Sólo dijo:

–Como tú quieras.

Nunca había habido nada que Sakura hubiese querido menos.

Y se lo dijo. Le dijo que habría deseado que sus vacaciones en Tokyo no terminasen nunca, que le encantaría volver pronto.

Shaoran sonrió, asegurándole que volverían cuando ella quisiera, pero sus palabras contradecían su expresión distante. Parecía haberse cerrado por completo.

Se dijo a sí misma que pasaría, que estaba preparándose para lidiar con el problema que lo esperaba en Japón, que una vez solucionado volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

Tenía que creerlo.

En veinticuatro horas habían vuelto a la ciudad en la que había vivido toda su vida, pero que ya no era su hogar. Su hogar era donde se había entregado a Shaoran, donde se habían convertido en una familia.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el apartamento cuando su corazón se detuvo al ver el brillo agresivo en sus ojos.

Y enseguida entendió por qué.

Sus tres hermanos estaban en el pasillo, mirándolo con evidente hostilidad.

No, no podía lidiar con aquello en ese momento. ¿Qué querían? ¿Quiénes creían que eran para entrar en su vida sin pedir permiso?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su hermano mediano, Yukito, dio un paso adelante.

–Ah, la familia feliz ha regresado.

Yue soltó un bufido.

–Sí, qué emocionante.

De modo que lo sabían. Sakura habría preferido contárselo ella misma, pero no podía cambiar las cosas. Además, su presencia allí podría terminar siendo una bendición. Por fin, podrían contarles la verdad y olvidarse del asunto.

Sakura miró a Shaoran para decirle con los ojos que no tenía que luchar; el niño y ella eran suyos.

Era ella quien tenía que solucionar la situación y dictar las condiciones de la relación con sus hermanos porque Shaoran no iba a desaparecer de su vida. Una relación, con un poco de suerte, de amistad y fraternidad.

Pero él no la miraba a los ojos y su mortificación se convirtió en sorpresa al ver su expresión. Había estado esperándolos.

Sakura miró a sus hermanos, esperando una explicación, pero ellos se acercaron a Shaoran como una manada de lobos. Y, en ese preciso instante, Hien dejó escapar un gemido.

Todos se volvieron para mirar al niño quien, como si intuyera que ocurría algo grave, apoyó la cabecita en el torso de su padre.

Eso detuvo a sus hermanos en seco.

Shaoran acarició la cabecita de Hien, murmurando algo ininteligible antes de mirar a Eleni, de quien también Sakura se había olvidado.

Sin decir una palabra, la niñera tomó a Hien y desapareció en el interior del apartamento.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, roto al fin por Touya:

– ¿Te has enterado, Li? –le espetó.

–Míralo, claro que lo sabe –dijo Yue–. Sus perros de presa deben haberle dado la noticia.

¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué noticia era ésa?, se preguntó Sakura.

– ¿Qué te parece, Li? ¿Te gusta que te hayan dado la patada por una vez en tu vida? Y te va a doler más que nunca. Será como te dije, el principio del fin para ti.

–Por un momento nos tuviste asustados –siguió Yukito–. Pero te hemos ganado la partida. Ahora nosotros tenemos el contrato con la armada estadounidense y siento un gran placer al decírtelo a la cara. Estás fuera del negocio, Li. Hemos contratado a los Di Giordano.

Sakura parpadeó, incrédula. ¿Era cierto? Si lo era, aquélla debía ser la noticia que Shaoran había recibido en Tokyo. ¿Pero cómo lo habían hecho? Era imposible que Shaoran no estuviera preparado para algo así. ¿Cómo podían haberlo eliminado tan fácilmente?

–Estabas desesperado por conseguir ese contrato, ¿verdad? –Siguió Yue–. Estabas decidido a conseguirlo como fuera y cuando poníamos obstáculos en tu camino, tú intentas saltarlos. Y te has infiltrado a través del eslabón más débil: Sakura.

Ella miraba de unos a otros, atónita. Sus hermanos pensaban…

–Tú sabías lo de Hien desde el principio, ¿verdad? –Siguió Touya–. Pero sólo decidiste perseguir a Sakura y entrar en la familia Kinomoto para que no fuéramos enemigos porque no te convenía.

El horror de lo que estaban sugiriendo la dejó muda. Acusaban a Shaoran de algo terrible. ¿Cómo podía convencerlos de que no era un demonio, cómo iba a decirles que tenía total confianza en él?

–Eres tú quien ha caído en la trampa –siguió Yukito–. Pero somos gente razonable y tú eres, después de todo, el padre biológico de Hien. Así que, por nuestro sobrino, estamos dispuestos a tolerar que entres en la familia. Puede que incluso nos convenzas para que te dejemos parte del contrato.

Sakura estaba furiosa, fuera de así. No iba a permitir que lo trataran con esa condescendencia. Sus hermanos tendrían que disculparse y rogar el privilegio de trabajar con Shaoran. Ella se encargaría de eso.

Pero Yukito no había terminado:

–Éste es el trato, Li. Si quieres el contrato, exigimos un incentivo, una hipoteca por así decir, en caso de que te vuelvas contra nosotros. Y estamos seguros de que lo harías.

–La mitad de tu fortuna –dijo Touya– a nombre de Sakura y Hien.

– ¿Queréis callaros de una maldita vez? –exclamó ella, encolerizada–. Estáis diciendo tonterías. Hacedme un favor y marchaos de aquí.

Sus hermanos permanecieron donde estaban, de modo que sólo le quedaba pedirle a Shaoran que se fuera porque no había nada que ganar en aquella pelea cargada de testosterona. Hablaría con ellos cuando se hubiera ido.

Pero cuando se volvió hacia Shaoran recibió un golpe más duro porque la miraba como si fuera el enemigo.

– ¿Aceptas el trato, Li? –insistió Touya.

Y Shaoran habló por fin, con los dientes apretados:

–Desde luego que no, Kinomoto.

–No me sorprende –dijo Yue–. Pero te lo agradezco, casi temía que dijeras que sí.

–Entonces márchate –intervino Yukito–. Has perdido, acéptalo como un hombre. Aunque, considerando lo bajo que has caído esta vez, dudo que lo seas.

Shaoran dio un paso adelante.

–Está claro que no sabéis con quien estáis tratando –les dijo, con voz helada–. Si tuvierais la inteligencia de vuestro padre habríais aceptado negociar conmigo, pero habéis tenido que jugar sucio, niñatos mimados –añadió, desdeñoso–. Ahora, dejad que un maestro os enseñe cómo se hacen las cosas. Para cuando termine con vosotros, me suplicareis que vuelva a firmar un contrato.

Sakura puso una mano en su brazo.

–Shaoran…

Él puso la mano sobre la suya y la apartó, como si lo asqueara.

Con una última mirada, en la que claramente también le declaraba la guerra a ella, se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento.

Y Sakura supo que se iba de su vida.

La vida en la que nunca había entrado en realidad si podía marcharse tan tranquilamente.

Touya le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

–Siento que haya tenido que terminar así, pero cuanto antes veas que estabas con alguien que no se detendría ante nada para conseguir lo que desea, antes se te pasará.

–Sabemos que te duele –dijo Yukito–, pero es lo mejor. Te habría dado la espalda cuando le conviniera, por eso le hemos obligado a hacerlo ahora, antes de que destrozase tu vida y la de Hien.

Yue, el hermano con el que mejor se llevaba y evidentemente quien peor lo estaba pasando, sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

–No sé cómo has podido creer a ese hombre…

– ¡Callaos de una vez!

Sakura no quería hablar con ellos ni escuchar esas estúpidas palabras de consuelo cuando no había consuelo posible.

–Sakura, es lo mejor…

–Marchaos, dejadme en paz.

Las acusaciones de sus hermanos, el silencio de Shaoran y que se hubiera marchado sin hablar con ella reescribían el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en Tokyo. Cada palabra, cada caricia tomando una macabra interpretación.

Decían que un corazón no podía romperse, pero no era verdad porque el suyo estaba hecho pedazos.

Todo era mentira.

Sakura tardó dos días en recuperarse. Y lo hizo sólo para llamar a sus hermanos, que aparecieron en el apartamento uno detrás de otro, los tres mirándola con cara de preocupación.

–Quiero que hagáis algo que nunca haríais por voluntad propia –empezó a decir–. Pero si Hien y yo os importamos algo, lo haréis.

–Saku, sólo lo hemos hecho porque te queremos y deseamos que seas feliz.

–Es demasiado tarde para eso –replicó ella, con voz ronca–. Pero podéis ayudarme a terminar con esto para siempre. Por favor, dejad que Shaoran… dejad que Shaoran recupere el contrato.

Sus hermanos se miraron, incómodos.

–Si con eso fueras feliz, lo haríamos –dijo Touya–. Pero no podemos hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Li ha llevado a cabo su amenaza, nos ha quitado el contrato de las manos. Ahora él es el constructor y él decidirá a qué empresa de ingeniería naval contrata.

Yue dejó escapar un suspiro.

–No sabemos cómo lo ha hecho.

Pero Sakura sí lo sabía. En los últimos días, cuando Shaoran parecía abrirle su corazón, ella había hecho lo propio y ahora se daba cuenta de que había usado sus confidencias contra la empresa Kinomoto.

De modo que aquélla era la confirmación de que la había manipulado para llegar a su hijo.

¿Qué haría un monstruo como Shaoran para conseguir la custodia de Hien?

Aunque el niño hubiera empezado siendo un peón en su estrategia para arruinar a la familia Kinomoto, Sakura no tenía la menor duda de que Shaoran intentaría reclamarlo.

Claro que también había creído que la quería a ella, de modo que esperaba estar equivocada sobre sus sentimientos por Hien.

O tendría que luchar por su hijo contra el mismo demonio.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se obligó a sí misma a ir a la oficina.

Tenía que preparar un plan en caso de que Shaoran decidiera pedir la custodia de Hien, pero unos minutos después de llegar, oyó que se abría la puerta.

–He intentado detenerlo, pero… –empezó a disculparse

Sakura sintió un vacío en su interior al ver a Shaoran.

De modo que era cierto, pensó. No sentía nada. Ni sorpresa, ni rabia, ni dolor. Nada. Shaoran había matado sus sentimientos.

Él se acercó como un tigre, manteniéndola cautiva con su penetrante mirada mientras dejaba una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

–Creo que debo felicitarte por…

Pero Shaoran no dejó que terminara la frase. La tomó por los brazos y la levantó del sillón, apretándola contra su pecho.

Después de un momento de parálisis, Sakura intentó apartarse.

– ¡Suéltame! –gritó, la protesta de una víctima a punto de ser devorada.

–Nunca –replicó él, apoderándose de sus labios en un beso abrasador.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Creo que en este momento quieren asesinarme pero recuerden que hay que dejar lo emocionante hasta el final jejeje como siempre agradesco que se tomen su tiempo y me dejen un lindo review y si Ya a un capitulo para terminar :'( prometo en cuanto termine mi semana de revicion en la escuela subir el ultimo capitulo...<strong>

**paolka: Me alegra que te haya gustado espero y este tambien sea de tu agrado :) besos**

**chiwanko: Creo que ya viste porque Shaoran hizo esa cara vdd? :O y a Hien no iva a ser tan mala con el amor de bebe que es 3 en fin ya se a tan solo un capitulo para el final espero y te haya agradado el capitulo xoxo**

**Maru-chan1296:Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por Hien ya esta sano y a salvo besos**

**didi87: Ya se cuando me di cuenta de mi error muero del susto te lo juro por eso enseguida lo cambie jeje.. si no imaginate un final muy trajico para la historia jeje.. en fin espero y este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado xoxo**

**anaiza18: Como siempre gracias por tu review; ya se iva todo EXELENTE hasta esa misteriosa llamada pero al fin sabemos que sucedio... bno espero y te guste el capitulo besos**

**chocolatito00: Ya se a mi por poco y me da un infarto al ver mi mega error :D pero lo cambie en fin espero y te haya gustado la historia besos**

**SL007: Jajaa... no como crees que iva a matar a Hien 3 era como una prueba para nuestra parejita que como ves tuvieron serios problemas ... pero mil gracias por tu review asi que hasta el siguiente capitulo xoxo**


	10. La Ultima Prueba

**SITIO PARA DOS,**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Shaoran Li era el peor enemigo de la familia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no impedía que ella lo desease con toda su alma. O que aprovechase la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él.**_

_**Shaoran no supo que el resultado de esa noche había sido un hijo, pero, cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo en su vida y él descubrió la verdad, ni la familia de Sakura, ni el contrato multimillonario que estaba en juego ni algo tan inconveniente como el amor pudieron evitar que él reclamara lo que era suyo...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez <strong>

**La ultima prueba**

Shaoran estaba besándola.

Besándola como si ella fuera el aire que le faltaba.

No, no se haría ilusiones otra vez, era ridículo. No dejaría que pisoteara su corazón de nuevo.

De modo que lo empujó, decidida a no escuchar el clamor de su cuerpo, que le urgía a rendirse, a aceptar cualquier cosa que él quisiera darle.

Por fin, Shaoran se apartó, mirándola como si la hubiera besado en un momento de locura.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Tomarme contra mi voluntad?

–No sería contra tu voluntad –respondió él–. Sea lo que sea lo que sientes por mí, tú deseas esto tanto como yo. Me deseas, Sakura.

–Eso ya no importa. El juego ha terminado y tú has ganado. Y tendrás que contentarte con eso porque no vas a tener nada más de mí –le espetó ella–. ¿Por qué has venido? No pensarás que vamos a retomar lo que dejamos en Tokyo, ¿verdad?

–Estoy aquí para decirte que no me importa.

¿Sería tan cruel como para ir allí y besarla hasta volverla loca sólo para decirle después que no le importaba?

–Me da igual lo que haya pasado –siguió Shaoran–.

Me da igual si tus hermanos te presionaron o si tú sentías que se lo debías a la memoria de tu padre…

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Estoy hablando de que tus hermanos me eliminaron del contrato usando información que sólo conocía yo. Hasta que te la conté a ti.

Sakura lo miró, perpleja. Pero entonces lo entendió todo. Por eso era por lo que la había mirado de esa forma en Tokyo, cuando recibió la llamada de teléfono...

– ¿Crees que yo les di la información?

Sus ojos decían que sí.

–Puede que te engañaran para que revelases información privilegiada… o tal vez sean tan listos que lo han adivinado por su cuenta.

– ¿Y cuál es la versión que estás dispuesto a creer?

Shaoran la miró a los ojos, en silencio.

–Tú no tuviste nada que ver.

–Vaya, gracias. Qué alegría ser exonerada con una frase. Tanto como ser acusada y juzgada sin decir una sola.

–No quería creerlo, Sakura –Shaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso–. Lo de Hien fue terrible para mí… puede que por fuera pareciese fuerte, pero por dentro estaba pulverizado. Entonces me di cuenta de que dependía de ti, de los dos, para respirar. Pero, de repente, tú querías volver a Japón…

– ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

–Estaba más débil que nunca cuando tuve que enfrentarme con tus hermanos y sus palabras parecían confirmar mis miedos. Admito que dejé que mis sospechas me controlasen por un momento…

– ¡Por un momento! Te habían controlado hasta hace un segundo.

–Sólo he tenido que mirarte a los ojos para saber que no es verdad –dijo él–. Pero incluso cuando pensaba que tenía razón, que no me habías querido nunca, me daba igual. Seguía deseándote.

–Y se supone que yo debo alegrarme de ello, ¿no? ¡Has creído lo peor de mí, me has juzgado sin concederme el beneficio de la duda y luego cometes el mismo crimen del que me acusabas a mí! Has usado información privilegiada, información que yo te he dado, para robarle el contrato a mi familia.

–No es cierto.

– ¿Cómo que no?

–Soy el mejor del negocio, Sakura. Puedo conseguir cualquier cosa, todo lo que quiera… en los negocios. Pero en las relaciones personales parece que no tengo ni idea –Shaoran volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo–. Me he quedado con el contrato sólo para demostrarte que puedo ganar, pero que no significa nada para mí si no te tengo a ti y a Hien.

–No nos mereces –dijo ella–. Espero que el poder sea tu cruel y frío compañero durante el resto de tu vida, Shaoran. Y te advierto que lucharé por Hien hasta mi último aliento. No voy a dejar que un paranoico obsesivo como tú sea su padre. Y me alegro de que sea demasiado pequeño para recordarte, me alegro de que no sepa nunca que su padre es un monstruo.

Shaoran levantó las manos en un gesto de súplica.

–No me hagas eso, por favor. He venido a traerte esto –le dijo, señalando la carpeta que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Qué es?

–La prueba de que incluso cuando pensaba que habías elegido a tu familia por encima de mí, yo nunca elegiría a nadie más que a ti. Esta carpeta contiene los documentos de devolución. Quiero devolverles el contrato a tus hermanos.

Sakura miró la capeta y luego a él.

–Podría ser una trampa, te conozco bien. Siendo el mejor, has calculado que podrías ganar la batalla a los Kinomoto, pero la guerra, ahora que es personal, escalaría a tal nivel que no podrías soportarlo. Así que has decidido que es más sensato devolvernos el contrato como gesto de buena voluntad y mantenerme a mí y Hien como seguro permanente.

–Sakura, te lo suplico, no…

– ¿No qué? ¿No te gusta probar tu propia medicina? ¿Qué crees que sentimos Hien y yo cuando te fuiste? Hien llora todas las noches, esperando que vuelvas, y yo no he podido decirle dónde estás porque no lo sabía. No podía decirle que volverías o que si lo hacías podría ser mucho peor para los dos. Eres el hijo de tu padre después de todo.

–No, yo no me parezco a mi padre.

–Pero eso es lo que tú siempre has creído, ¿no?

Y parece que tenías razón –insistió Sakura, deseando hacerle tanto daño como le había hecho él.

–Te juro que no…

–No jures nada –lo interrumpió ella–. Siempre podrás encontrar una razón para marcharte que te parezca aceptable, estoy segura. Pero yo no puedo arriesgarme a eso otra vez, ni por mí ni por Hien. Mi hijo necesita una madre, no una masa de ansiedades y tristezas.

Shaoran dio un paso atrás, como si lo hubiera golpeado

–Te daré pruebas de que eso no va a pasar. Y te demostraré que estás equivocada sobre mí. No soy el hijo de mi padre, Sakura. No soy un egoísta ni un canalla. No te rindas, _Watashi wa aisuru_. No me saques de tu corazón.

Ella apartó la mirada. No quería, no debía hacerse ilusiones.

Cuando creyó que iba a tomarla entre sus brazos de nuevo, Shaoran hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si fuera una promesa solemne, y salió del despacho.

Y Sakura lo miró, pensando que parecía un guerrero embarcándose en una misión llena de peligros, decidido a volver con el trofeo a costa de lo que fuera.

No volvió a saber nada de Shaoran en cuatro días y los demonios de la duda empezaron a susurrarle cosas terribles al oído.

¿Y si había decidido que Hien y ella no merecían tanto esfuerzo? ¿Y si, para ahorrarse las interminables complicaciones de la intimidad, había decidió volver a su solitaria vida?

No, no podía creerlo. Pero la duda era maligna y la encontraba debilitada.

El quinto día, estaba metiendo a Hien en la cuna a la hora de la siesta cuando sonó el teléfono.

Yue empezó a hablar sin preliminares, como siempre.

–Estoy delante de tu edificio. Baja, por favor.

Y colgó antes de que ella pudiese decir nada.

Unos minutos después, Sakura colocaba la sillita de seguridad de Hien en el asiento trasero antes de sentarse al lado de Yue. Le bombardeó a preguntas, pero su hermano se limitó a decir que aún no sabían lo que estaba pasando, aunque pronto lo averiguarían.

Sakura no tenía la menor duda de que aquello era sobre Shaoran. ¿Pero qué? ¿Estaría esperándolos con la «prueba»? ¿Qué podía ser esta vez?

Media hora después, llegaban a la mansión de su familia, donde se había instalado Touya hasta que decidieran qué iban a hacer con ella.

Una vez dentro, Yue la llevó a la antesala del antiguo despacho de su padre, ahora de Touya.

–Espera aquí y no te muevas por nada, ¿de acuerdo? No sé qué va a pasar, pero sea lo que sea seguro que es interesante.

Sakura extendió una mantita en el suelo para Hien y se dejo caer en el sofá. Un segundo después, aunque casi lo esperaba, dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Shaoran.

– ¿Puedo hablar, ahora que la familia se ha reunido? –estaba diciendo, con voz cansada.

–Puedes decir lo que tengas que decir –anunció Yue–. Pero que sea corto, Li. No tenemos todo el día.

–No será corto, Kinomoto, así que sírvete una copa para soportarlo –Sakura oyó que Shaoran respiraba profundamente–. Mi madre tenía diecisiete años cuando yo nací. Era una chica sin educación y se casó con el hombre que la dejó embarazada, un hombre que tenía cuatro años más que ella, un seductor sin trabajo que entraba y salía de nuestras vidas, cada vez dejando un hijo más, otra carga sobre los hombros de mi madre, antes de marcharse de nuevo. A los doce años tuve que dejar el colegio y ponerme a trabajar en lo que podía para llevar comida a mi casa. Mi padre desapareció de nuestras vidas por completo antes de que naciera mi hermana pequeña, Fuutie, y yo crecí despreciando las emociones que llevaron a mi madre a destrozar su vida. Juré que jamás me dejaría guiar por el corazón, que ninguna debilidad, como veía entonces el amor y la familia, me afectarían nunca. Y pronto empecé a creer que era igual que mi padre, incapaz de sentir nada por los demás. Me apartaba de todos los que intentaban acercarse a mí y les daba lo único que creía importante: dinero e influencia.

Shaoran se quedó callado y Touya dejó escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Esta lección sobre la historia de los Li lleva a algún sitio?

–Muy bien, daré un salto adelante –dijo él–. Cuando vuestra familia apareció en mi vida, yo envidiaba a vuestro padre y quería impresionarlo. Pero terminé haciendo que me odiase a muerte.

–No te odiaba, Li –dijo Yukito–. Seguramente, ésa es la razón por la que nosotros sí te odiamos. Te admiraba mucho, siempre decía que deberíamos aprender de ti.

Eso era nuevo para Sakura. Y también parecía serlo para Shaoran.

– ¡_Shao_! –exclamó–. Si pensaba eso, ¿por qué…?

–No supe la repuesta hasta que leí sus diarios –lo interrumpió Touya–. Mi padre vio que te volvías más frío, más distante con el paso de los años. Y sentía, no sé por qué razón, que era una especie de padre adoptivo para ti y que era su deber apartarte del abismo. Y, aunque nosotros no lo imaginábamos siquiera, también sabía la atracción que Sakura sentía por ti y decidió que debía convertirte en el hombre que quería para su única hija.

De modo que su padre lo había sabido siempre…

–También se daba cuenta de que tú te sentías atraído por ella –siguió Touya–. Aunque ni siquiera tú mismo lo supieras.

–Yo deseaba a Sakura desde el primer día –les confesó Shaoran–. Pero pensé que Fujitaka no me aceptaría como yerno, que ella no me aceptaría nunca. Así que, como buen empresario que nunca apuesta por un caballo perdedor, me alejé. Y entonces ocurrió un milagro: Sakura se acercó a mí. Y cuando se marchó sin decir una palabra fue muy fácil pensar que creía estar cometiendo un error. Me fui pensando que no volvería a verla nunca, pero volví para intentarlo y ella me rechazó. Y entonces descubrí que Hien era hijo mío… sí, no soy tan retorcido como creéis. Yo no sabía nada sobre Hien y, al verlo, me asusté como nunca en toda mi vida. Porque tener otra oportunidad con Sakura se había convertido en algo de vida o muerte para mí. Pero Sakura no quería darme otra oportunidad, de hecho me puso frente a un espejo para mostrarme lo peor de mí mismo. Y entonces ocurrió otro milagro, me dio una oportunidad y esta vez me di cuenta de que no soy tan calculador como había pensado.

– ¿Estás enamorado de ella? –le preguntó Touya.

–A veces, el amor que siento por ella y por Hien es tan fuerte que me impide respirar. No tengo vida sin ellos –respondió Shaoran–. Pero el auténtico milagro era que también Sakura me quería y yo no entendía qué había hecho para merecer su amor. Por eso, cuando descubrí lo del contrato, pensé que no me amaba tanto como yo a ella, que había elegido a su familia.

– ¿Pensabas que ella nos había dado la información? –Exclamó Yue–. ¿Y dices que la quieres?

–Fue mi propia inseguridad –contestó Shaoran–. Me sentía seguro hasta que el accidente de Hien me volvió loco. Y luego aparecisteis en el apartamento, intentando humillarme con vuestro triunfo y con insinuaciones que me hacían pensar que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Me volví loco, ésa es mi única excusa. En cuanto me marché quise volver y suplicarle que me perdonase, que no me echara de su vida aunque su familia fuera lo primero. Pero sabía que debía demostrarle que el contrato no tenía nada que ver, así que lo recuperé para dárselo a ella y refutar así sus acusaciones.

– ¿A quién crees que estás engañando, Li? –Le espetó Touya–. De modo que el contrato es importante, pero no lo bastante para ti.

–No es eso. No hay un precio para Sakura y Hien… para lo que mi familia vale para mí.

–De modo que no quieres poner la mitad de tu fortuna a nombre de Sakura. Ya me lo imaginaba –replicó Touya, desdeñoso–. Estamos hablando de más de doce mil millones, ¿no?

–La mitad de mi fortuna son veinticuatro mil millones de dólares, Kinomoto. Y no, no podéis tener eso. Yo haré mi propia oferta.

El corazón de Sakura se encogió. No podría soportarlo si negociaban un precio para ella…

–De haber aceptado vuestra oferta habría sido un idiota –empezó a decir Shaoran–. Como he dicho, para demostrar mi compromiso con Sakura y Hien, yo mismo pondré las condiciones. Y son éstas.

Sakura oyó que se abría un maletín y movimiento de papeles.

Por fin, Touya exclamó:

– ¡Estás loco! No puedes decirlo en serio.

– ¿Dónde está la trampa? –preguntó Yue.

–Dinos cuál es y acabemos de una vez –añadió Yukito.

–No hay ninguna trampa –replicó Shaoran–. Pedir la mitad de mi imperio por Sakura y Hien es un insulto. Ellos lo son todo para mí y se lo merecen todo. Y todo lo que adquiera a partir de ahora.

–Estás loco –repitió Touya.

–Yo no sabía que la mayoría de las acciones de la compañía Di Giordano fueran tuyas –murmuró Yukito, con tono de admiración–. Y Prime-Tech, Futures Inc. Mi padre tenía razón, estás dispuesto a dominar el mercado global.

Yue lanzó un silbido.

– ¿De verdad piensas ponerlo todo a nombre de Sakura?

–Ella vale mucho más que eso. Soy suyo y le ofrezco mi vida en los términos que ella y vosotros, sus hermanos, queráis imponerme. Le daré todo si ella está dispuesta a darme una tercera y última oportunidad. Sólo me he sentido vivo de verdad durante esas semanas en Tokyo… y necesito que me ayudéis a conseguirlo.

En ese momento, la parálisis que se había apoderado de Sakura mientras escuchaba la conversación terminó abruptamente y entró en el despacho como una tromba.

–Sakura… –dijo él, sorprendido.

–Lo he oído todo.

– ¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta, _Watashi wa aisuru_? –No, en realidad mis hermanos me han traído aquí sin decirme para qué… En ese momento, Hien entró gateando en el despacho y se abrazó a las piernas de su padre.

Shaoran, con lágrimas en los ojos, se inclinó para tomar a su hijo en brazos, como si estuviera recuperando el corazón que se había caído de su pecho.

Los ojos de Sakura también estaban llenos de lágrimas. Deseaba echarle los brazos al cuello y no soltarlo nunca…

Pero, de repente, Shaoran clavó una rodilla en el suelo, sin soltar a Hien.

–Te lo pido de nuevo, Sakura: ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

–Amor mío, diré que sí a todo lo que me pidas mientras viva.

Hien miraba de uno a otro sin entender nada, gritando de alegría cuando su madre los abrazó a los dos.

Shaoran se levantó entonces, tirando de ella mientras la besaba en la cara, en la frente, en el cuello.

–Mi amor por Hien y por ti me ha convertido en la persona que debería ser. Pero puedes ponerme a prueba durante el tiempo que quieras.

–No tengo que hacerlo –dijo Sakura–. Aunque, por lo que me has hecho pasar y por hacer que te amase tanto que me siento vacía sin ti, mereces un par de años de prueba.

–Una sentencia a cadena perpetúa y más allá –murmuró él, buscando sus labios.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió y los dos se volvieron hacia los hermanos de Sakura.

–Muy bien. Esto es un poco… incómodo –dijo Yukito.

–Dímelo a mí –bromeó Yue–. Esto del amor es lo más aterrador que he visto en toda mi vida.

Touya asintió con la cabeza.

–Yo estoy por salir corriendo la próxima vez que vea a una chica guapa. No quiero que me pase a mí también.

Shaoran sonrió.

–Será mejor que empecéis a practicar lo de clavar una rodilla en el suelo porque es lo único que hará que vuestras vidas merezcan la pena.

–No creí que nuestra hermana pequeña pudiese dominar al monstruo –dijo Yue–. Y menos que pudiese ponerle una correa y llevarlo por donde quisiera.

–Lo que me preocupa es verte como cuñado cuando hasta ahora has sido nuestro peor enemigo –añadió Touya.

En ese momento, Kero, que seguía viviendo en la mansión, entró en el despacho y se dirigió alegremente hacia el trío.

Yue soltó una carcajada.

–Muy bien, hasta el gato te quiere y un gato es la prueba definitiva. Si a Kero le gustas, no puedes ser tan malo.

Touya y Yukito rieron. Sakura rió también, sintiendo una ola de alivio y felicidad.

A pesar de lo que había sufrido, todo había merecido la pena por estar con Shaoran y ver que sus hermanos, por fin, lo aceptaban.

Pero, por el momento, lo más importante era él.

Dejando a Hien y Kero con sus hermanos, Sakura tomó el «maletín del sacrificio» con una mano y a Shaoran con la otra para llevarlo a su antiguo dormitorio.

En cuanto entraron, lo empujó contra la puerta, buscando sus labios en un beso apasionado y él se rindió de inmediato, dejando que lo devorase.

–_Sakura,__ Watashi wa anata o aishite__._

–Yo también te quiero, mi amor. Te he querido siempre.

Dejando escapar un rugido posesivo, Shaoran la tomó por la cintura y cayeron sobre la cama, una masa de brazos y piernas.

Sakura no sabía cuándo o cómo, pero los dos estaban desnudos, apretándose el uno contra el otro como si no quisieran separarse nunca.

Pero de repente, antes de que pudieran completar su unión, se levantó de un salto para tomar el maletín y romper los documentos en mil pedazos.

– ¿Qué haces? –Exclamó Shaoran–. Sólo es una copia, puedo hacer más.

–Te ordeno que no hagas ninguna –dijo Sakura, mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos–. Lo único que necesito es que seas mío y que dejes que yo sea tuya.

–Lo soy, todo tuyo. Lo he sido siempre y lo seré mientras viva –respondió él, buscando sus labios–. Y ahora, sobre lo de ser mía…

FIN….

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Al fin termino la historia n_n<strong> ** lo se no pensaba tardar tanto pero la escuela me trae de cabeza con examenes y trabajos que hay que entregar pero espero y les haya gustado a todas y a todos y oviamente mil gracias a los que pusieron la historia como favorite o Fallow tambien informarles que pronto subire una nueva historia que creo que les encantara n_n' _(haciendo publicidad) _ en fin... no tengo palabras para darles las gracias.. **

_**Reviews**_

**Maru-chan1296: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y en verdad gracias por leer mi historia**

**Sakurita77: Que bueno uff... En ocasiones también me pongo a leer historias y después están incompletas y es una decepción horrible pero al fin el último capitulo y espero y te haya gustado**

**Anaiza18: Gracias por leer la historia y me alegro que te haya gustado espero y este capitulo sea igual xoxo**

**Estelaa: Ya al fin el último espero y te guste xoxo**

**Lady Maring: Gracias por leer la historia y ya el final espero y ya hayan quedado las cosas mas entendibles besos**

**Chií tsuki: Jeje... e hiso reír tu review J espero y este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado**

**Sakura 1023: Gracias por tu review y al fin el fin sorry por la tardanza besos**

**Karly 15: Es que era el punto épico de la historia jeje… para el final espero y te haya gustado xoxo**

**Yuuki Kuchiki: Espero y ya se hayan aclarado tus dudas gracias por el apoyo xoxo**

**Chocolatito00: Jajá... emocaciones pensaba lo mismo de shaoran de que le gustaban las reconciliaciones jeje… pero como vez ya hizo las cosas bien al fin y ya se aclararon todos los problemas y al fin tiene una familia feliz como siempre tuvo que ser gracias por tu review muy lindo besos**

**MayiLoza: Al fin tuvo una hermosa familia y si ya todo se calmo gracias por leernos xoxo**

**Paolka: Al fin la reconciliación pero no esperábamos menos de Shaoran así de lindo como es Gracias por leer la historia xoxo**

**Didi87: En este capitulo tus dudas creo que ya han desaparecido en cuanto a lo que hizo Shaoran besos**

**SL007: La espera ha terminado**

**Ifanycka: Bueno creo que al fin la termine espero y te haya gustado el capitulo besos**

**Xenaigel: No Shaoran no le haría eso s Sakura J pero espero y te haya gustado el final xoxo**

**Sakura Aldana: Gracias por tu review fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte y que bueno que te haya gustado toda la historia es de mis historias favoritas y claro que seguiré con otra historia y espero y te guste es una historia muyyy.. Romántica bueno besos cuídate**

**Chiwanko: Jajá... todo mundo estábamos desesperadas con Shaoran pues en verdad soy malvada y lo deje inconcluso verdad... J perdóname... u_u pero ve... algo bueno sucedió después de la tormenta viene la calma jeje J bueno besos y cuidate**

** : Gracias por tu review espero y te guste este capitulo besos**

**Bebeli: No no creo que Shaoran sea tan malo como para hacerle eso ve... dio sus explicaciones en este capitulo por eso es tan tierno y lindo... pff... bueno es que yo lo amo jeje 3 bueno gracias por tu review besos**

**eleonorPataki: Ya al fin subí el último capitulo espero y te haya gustado y gracias por tus review fueron muy lindos cuídate xoxo**


End file.
